Tennis Days
by GennyKyuniichi
Summary: Rai thought that moving to Japan and joining one of the best tennis teams would be a great choice. She THOUGHT her mother was responsible enough so she let her choose which school. She DIDN'T think that this supposed famous tennis team was the BOYS' tennis team. So now she's been forced to join the girls's team, where nearly everyone sucks and there's only about 8 good players.
1. Enter Etsuko 'Rai' Ryoko!

**Hi-hi! Kyuni here! My very first story on this website, but not my very first story overall. I have another account here, but the name shall remain a secret~! ouo**

 **And hey, it's a genderbent meet original story! I don't even care how un-original these genderbends are, I've had this story on my computer for about 3 years now and I've gotten too attached to these characters. So if you're like, wow these girls are basically carbon copies of the boys, then I'm sorry, but I didn't even try too hard to make them original. I'm a sucker for these scenarios.**

 **Also, this story was intended to be serious, but somewhere along the way it became more crack-like. Especially in the later chapters.**

 **Anyways, I have tons of chapters already written for this, though I don't remember how many exactly. Probably around 10?**

 **Another note, please excuse any mistakes/errors/typos ya know? I barely went over this.**

 **Either way, please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Tennis Days**

 **Start?**

 **Y/** N

 _ **Day 1**_

Etsuko 'Rai' Ryoko sighed irritably as she spoke to the school's tennis coach. She cursed her mother repeatedly in her head, not daring to say so out loud in case people would mistake her for being crazy.

Apparently, her mother thought it would be great to move from Canada to Japan (also her mother's home country) and enroll her daughter in a Japanese school. At first, Rai disagreed, thinking that even though she _did_ know Japanese, she wouldn't fit in much. Her mother simply retorted with saying that there's a school in Japan that has one of the best tennis teams in the area.

What she _didn't_ mention, though, was that said tennis team was a _boy's_ tennis team.

Yes, damn her mother to hell.

"Sorry hun, but if you'd like, you could go check out the girl's tennis team. The regulars are pretty good there too." The coach, Ryuzaki she learned her name was, told her, smiling slightly in a sympathetic way. Rai didn't bother to return the smile, merely nodding as she turned, adjusted her tennis bag strap, and walked away.

She glanced through the fence, spotting many older boys practicing. There was a certain group of boys who wore special looking jackets practicing on their own two courts while everyone else practiced on the other courts. She immediately knew those were the regulars.

She noticed that one boy in particular was also wearing the jacket, and that he looked a bit young to be a regular. But then she realized that she was only 12 years old herself and that she was quite good at tennis. Her mother told her to never judge a book by its cover, so she mentally face-palmed at her hypocritical thought.

She made her way around the school, wondering exactly where the hell the girl's tennis court was, when she suddenly bumped into another girl. She would have fallen to the ground if it weren't for her remarkable balance.

The other girl, however, wasn't so lucky.

The girl, who was taking a moment to register what just happened, had the longest hair Rai had ever seen, and it was tied in two dark red pigtails. She quickly stood up with a small yelp, and then bowed back down in front of Rai.

"I'm so sorry; I should have been looking where I was going. I tend to think too much when walking and I guess I sort of blanked out for a moment. Please, forgive me…" She continued to rant and apologize, just barely getting on Rai's nerves, when Rai noticed the uniform the girl was wearing and the tennis bag she held.

"You're on the girl's tennis team?" She asked abruptly and bluntly, cutting the girl off. It wasn't until now did she notice four other kids standing nearby, also her age, and watching curiously.

"Hm? Oh, yes, I am."

"Can you point me there?" The girl seemed curious as she stood there and studied Rai. It felt as if she was being scanned.

It was a bit unnerving.

"Can you point me there?" She repeated even more flatly that the first time, making the girl jolt.

"Oh, it's over there, just turn the corner and you'll see it." Rai nodded once again to show her thanks and turned to follow the girl's finger, not bothering to acknowledge the four other kids.

After a moment of staring after the mysterious new girl, Horio turned to the others.

"Didn't that girl seem a bit familiar to you guys?" He asked, jabbing his thumb in her direction after she disappeared behind the corner.

"Now that you mention it, yeah. I swear I've seen those eyes somewhere before." Kachiro said. Tomoka waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh who cares? Ryoma-sama is practicing now, let's go watch!"

 _ ***.~.~.~.~.~.***_

Rai finally arrived at the tennis court, adjusting the dark red headband that lay on her head so it wasn't near her bangs. She glanced to her right and saw many girls older than her practicing on the courts. None of them seemed special in her opinion, and were all amateurs. In the span time of about two minutes, Rai could spot many things that could be fixed in at least half of the team's stances and grips.

She entered through the gate, walking slowly and searching for someone who seemed to be in charge. She suddenly stopped when a tennis ball zoomed by her head, grazing the tips of her bangs softly and hitting the fence next to her harshly.

 _Well that was a bit slow._ She thought briefly as she glanced at the ball.

"Oops, sorry. It's dangerous for little kids to be wandering around here." Rai turned towards the taunting voice and saw a tall girl standing on a court, one hand on her hip with the other holding her pink racket. Her short curly blonde hair was held in a ponytail with a dark pink ribbon, and her eyes were narrowed and blue in a teasing manner. Rai was nearly blinded by the bright shade of pink that came from her tennis outfit.

 _Really?_ Was all she could think at the moment, doing her best not to roll her eyes and stare at the girl exasperatedly.

"Sorry, I was looking for the coach." Rai decided to stay away from fights, thinking it would be a waste of a time. She purposely widened her eyes and spoke with a higher pitched voice, seeming to come off as innocent.

"Hm? Really, and what would a little girl like you be doing here? Are you gonna ask if you can join?" Here, the girl laughed and turned her head away. "What a joke, everyone knows that only 8th and 9th graders can actually _play_ tennis. By the looks of your height, you look like a 7th grader or something."

"Actually, yes, I was wondering if I could join." Rai lowered her head and forced herself to think of something to make her blush (yaoi seemed to always do the trick, so she went with that) as she brought a fist up to her chin, pulling off the, 'I'm just an innocent, adorable, little girl. Don't hurt me' look. "I've always liked playing tennis, and I thought I could play here. So, can I?"

The blonde girl merely smirked as she narrowed her eyes even more.

"Oh, you can join," Rai could immediately tell by the tone of her voice that she was thinking of a plan to either A.) Trick her or B.) Embarrass her. Most likely both. "All you have to do is beat me in a match. Do that, and you're in." The girl moved her racket over her shoulder, tilting her head tauntingly. "Think you can handle it?"

"Um… I'll try." Rai looked around nervously, noticing many other girls staring at her with the same look as the blonde.

Minutes later and Rai was standing on one side of the court with Takeshi Mizumi on the other. Rai purposely made her stance look flimsy, and held her racket weakly, setting her eyes with a determined gaze that made onlookers laugh.

Mizumi, however, didn't laugh; instead, she smirked before throwing the ball up and hitting a simple fast serve.

 _Crap, how slow can one get?_ Rai thought, but kept her face the same as she stumbled to get the ball; she tripped a little, not enough to fall on her feet, but enough to miss the ball and let it bounce past her.

"15-love." Mizumi called, being that there was no umpire. She grabbed another ball and positioned herself again, not wiping the smirk off her face.

Rai breathed in deeply and slowly let it out, putting on a show of trying to calm her nerves. She held up her racket in front of her and spread her feet apart, bending her knees slightly and taking the same stance as before.

"You might as well give up now, freshman; Mizumi is one of the best players around here." Someone called from the sidelines.

"You know, except for the regulars." Another girl added, but was quickly elbowed by the first one as Mizumi sent a glare in their direction.

 _Regulars, huh?_ Rai briefly wondered if she was talking about the regulars that she saw earlier, but then she remembered the coach saying something about female regulars.

The blonde bounced the ball a few times before throwing it back up in the air. She hit it harshly again, and it did seem a bit faster than the other, and higher too, but Rai still thought it seemed a bit dull. She made a big show of reaching her racket out and trying to hit it, which she did, but it only ended up hitting the net and slowly bouncing to the ground.

"30-love." Mizumi snorted, "Do you really think you could get on the team with those kind of skills?" She picked at her nails, looking bored.

"Hey, I'm trying the best I can!" Rai squeaked, even making herself flinch a bit on the inside as she realized how pathetic she must have seemed. _I'll just let her have one more, and then…_

"Look twerp, you're just a kid. There's no way you'll ever be able to beat me in a game of tennis." Rai resisted the urge to roll her eyes again and instead glanced at the side lines.

A group of girls seemed to have appeared, and they were all watching the match. Some had looks of pity in their eyes as they looked at her, and others glared at Mizumi. One or two just looked indifferent or bored. Only one seemed highly amused.

What stood out were their uniforms, which were just a dark blue and white turtle-neck jacket and a short white skirt. It certainly looked different than everyone else's short sleeved shirts and different colored skirts. It looked similar to the jackets she saw on the boy's team, and she figured that these were the regulars.

Rai decided to ignore them for now and instead pay attention to her current match.

Mizumi bounced the ball two times before throwing it again. This one was low, and curved a bit, but Rai knew how to return it perfectly. Unfortunately, she promised to give the girl one more point, so she hit the ball hard and swung the racket too much, making the ball go out.

"Out. 40-love." Mizumi sighed. "This is getting boring, try actually returning the ball correctly, will you?"

"Oh, you want me to try?" Rai perked up, putting a finger to her chin and tilting to her head as she stared innocently at Mizumi.

"…Huh?" Mizumi seemed put off by her words.

"Do you want me to actually try now?"

"You mean… ugh, don't get cocky kid!" Mizumi quickly served the ball again, hitting it her hardest. Rai smirked suddenly, her eyes turning sharp and just a shade darker as she spotted the oncoming ball.

 _Way too easy._ She returned the ball with much more force than Mizumi did, making it seem like a yellow-green streak was following it as it hit the ground and bounced away, inches away from Mizumi's foot.

"There, happy now?" She let her voice return to normal, which was just a bit deeper than the fake one she used and smirked at Mizumi. Said blonde only stood there, frozen as she held her racket.

"40-15." A girl stuttered from the sidelines since Mizumi said nothing. Rai glanced at the girls in jackets, and noticed most of them smiling.

"Y-you… did you just hustle me?" Mizumi screamed, pointing a (pink nail-polished) finger at Rai.

"No, I don't recall making a bet on this. But then again, you did promise me a spot on the team… so in a way, yes. You were quite stupid to fall for it too. Did you like my acting?"

"You little brat! I'll show you to trick me like that!" Mizumi once again served, and Rai returned it with ease, this time making the ball bounce between Mizumi's legs.

"40-30. Why don't _you_ actually start trying, huh? Don't wanna lose to a _little girl_." Rai teased, fixing her position and tilting left and right in anticipation.

"That… bitch." Mizumi muttered. She served one more time, and Rai returned it without hesitation. This time, Mizumi succeeded in hitting the ball. She tried to aim it on the left side of the court, the opposite side where Rai was currently standing.

 _She thinks I can't reach that?_ Rai quickly ran to the other side, making it just in time to hit the ball over the net. Mizumi had trouble returning this one, almost missing it, but managed to hit it. It was a bit slow, and barely went over the net. It could have been a drop volley. Rai ran up to the net and lobbed it, making it go far over the net and landing just on the baseline, much too far for Mizumi to reach.

"Deuce." One of Mizumi's lackeys called. The blonde twitched and turned her head.

"I can tell idiots, you don't need to announce it!"

"Oh no, announce it as much as you like. I wouldn't mind being reminded every once in awhile that I'm going to win." Rai yet again let out another smart comment, and she took great glee as she saw Mizumi's seething face.

"Two more points to win, and it's mine. Got it?" Mizumi growled.

"Actually, even if you do manage to win this, we still have another set to do. So don't act like this is the final point."

"Shut up!" Mizumi served, throwing the ball higher than usual and jumping a bit. She put as much force as she could behind her right arm as she hit the ball.

The ball went low, almost to Rai's knees, but she bent her upper body down a bit and managed to hit the ball back right after it bounced, watching as it zoomed over the net with incredible speed.

 _She's trying to do the Twist Serve._ Rai thought as she observed Mizumi's stance. She snorted as Mizumi hit the ball back.

"You're doing it wrong." The ball Rai hit bounced and went past Mizumi, almost hitting her side.

"Wha-"

"You can't do the Twist Serve; it's too hard for you. Especially with your stance. So," Rai twirled the racket in her hand, gazing at Mizumi with a nonchalant face, "you still have a ways to go."

"Like you can do better!"

"You're right," Rai smirked. "I can."

 ***.~.~.~.~.~.***

"Anyone know who that girl is?" A girl with short, wild, red hair and green clips holding back her bangs asked, her green cat-like watching each and every ball go by the court.

"No, can't say I've seen her before." Another girl with longer light brown hair that reached her shoulders said with a smile. Her eyes seemed closed, but somehow, she saw everything that was going on.

"Ryoko Etsuko. A 7th grader who just moved here from Canada. She seems rather exceptionally good at tennis." One of the tallest of the group said, long black hair tied in loose pig-tails with glasses covering her eyes.

"Ji, really?" The red head asked, tilting her head.

"Game to… uh… young kid."

"Oh, looks like she won the first game." Another girl added, watching with her dark purple eyes in half amusement and half curiosity. She too had black hair, though not as long as the tallest member, and instead had her hair in a low pony-tail.

"Now it's her turn to serve." A girl with short black hair tied in a high pony-tail with parted bangs said.

"When she said that she could actually do better than Mizumi just now, does that mean that she can do the Twist Serve?" Yet another girl spoke up, her dark brown hair short and wavy with a light blue headband holding back her bangs.

"Hn, I doubt it." A girl with an orange band tied to her head snorted, her black bangs peeking out of said cloth as she crossed her arms.

"You never know, just because she's a kid doesn't mean she can't play tennis." The purple-eyed raven shrugged, smiling lightly at the match.

Meanwhile, Rai took her position to serve. She figured she could start with a Twist Serve, mainly because she was already using her right hand, the only hand she can perform the serve with.

"So, you wanna see a real Twist Serve?" Rai announced to Mizumi, keeping her eyes on the tennis ball as she bounced it a few times.

Mizumi snorted, but out of the corner of her eye, Rai could see her feet shift nervously. "A kid like you can't do a Twist Serve. Don't flatter yourself."

"I'll take that as a yes." Before Mizumi could question or register what she said, Rai served the ball.

It went over the net and scooped low towards Mizumi's feet. Once it hit the ground, it spun a bit, and then quickly launched up towards Mizumi's head. She moved just in time to avoid a tennis ball sized imprint on her forehead.

There was silence as Mizumi, her friends/lackeys/followers/whateverfuckyou and the group of girls in blue jackets stared.

Rai grabbed another ball, barely containing the shit eating grin she wanted to show.

"Would you like to see it again?" Mizumi seemed to break out of her trance as Rai spoke.

"T-that was just a lucky shot! Don't think someone like _you_ , a _freshman_ , can master a Twist Serve!"

"What, does this school hate freshman or something?" Rai muttered, rubbing the back of her head. "And here I thought the tennis players in Japan would actually be _good_." She spoke the last part louder, making sure that Mizumi heard.

"…Should we be offended?" The purple eyed raven questioned her friends bluntly.

"I don't think so. She's probably just mainly trying to aggravate Mizumi." The girl with glasses spoke, adjusting said glasses with her fore and middle finger.

Rai served another Twist Serve, this time making the ball graze the side of Mizumi's cheek. The game continued like this, Rai serving and Mizumi trying, but failing, to return the balls.

It wasn't until it was match point did Mizumi finally lose it.

"That's it! There's no way a freshman is able to beat me! You little-" She interrupted herself as she threw her tennis racquet right at Rai. Rai panicked a bit, but quickly ducked and narrowly dodged a black eye.

"Hey, you can't do that!" The purple eyed girl shouted out, losing her temper. The girl with the high pony-tail put a hand on her shoulder, giving a small, yet worried, smile.

"Hey, calm down. In tennis, it's the players that decide what happens." The violet eyed girl pouted and continued to glare at Mizumi.

"I don't like that chick."

"Hey, be patient now." Rai told Mizumi, getting over her shock rather quickly for someone who almost got hit with a racquet. "The game isn't over yet, you still need your racquet, ne?" Rai picked up the pink sparkly racquet, only a little disturbed by the design, and tossed it over the net.

"It's over when I say it's over." Mizumi caught the racquet and then promptly threw it back on the ground. "For the sake of not making you cry all over the court, I'll end the game here. Otherwise, I would have won by now."

"You really think you could still win when I was only one point away from winning myself?" Rai smirked, tilting her head. Mizumi growled and stomped off the court without another word, her lackeys following. All the other girls went back to practicing. Rai sighed, disappointed that she never got to finish her game.

"Hey, kid!" The purple eyed girl entered the court, grinning as she approached Rai quickly. "That was a pretty good game just then, though I don't think it was fair that Mizumi tried to throw a tennis racquet at you."

Rai shrugged, looking to the side and avoiding eye contact. "I'm used to it; most tennis players I go against tend to try and hurt me."

The girl with the high pony-tail approached also, looking quite worried by Rai's statement, "Why would they do that?"

Rai smiled a little, "They were all just sore losers."

The purple eyed girl laughed as the rest of the girls in the blue and white jackets came on the court also. _Yup, definitely the regulars…_

"You're pretty funny, you know? It's nice to meet you, I'm Yashiko Momoka, but you can call me Ka-senpai." The violet eyed girl smiled, holding up a peace sign.

"Ji, and I'm Jushiro Rin." The red head cheered, suddenly appearing behind Ka.

"My name's Fujiko Seiji, and this is Yamada Tamiko, but we just call her Tami-chan for short." The brunette with the never ending smile said, and then mentioned towards the girl next to her with the blue headband who waved shyly. "The mean looking one over there is Reinji Nami." Nami, the girl with the orange band, gave a 'tch' and crossed her arms before turning away. "And the girl who's writing everything down we say like a stalker is Yashiko Miharu, Ka's older sister." The pig-tailed girl nodded, not taking her eyes off of her notebook.

"And I'm Mikatashi Hana, the vice-captain of the girl's tennis team." The raven with the high pony-tail smiled gently.

"You're the vice-captain?" Rai asked suddenly, pointing to Hana. Said girl blinked, but then nodded. Rai bowed, showing a lot more respect than she did earlier. "My name is Etsuko Ryoko, but I go by Rai. Please, let me join the tennis team."

All of the girls blinked in shock and stared at Rai and her sudden change in attitude.

"Really?" Hana was the first to ask. Rai nodded as she came up from her bow.

"I heard from my mother that this school has one of the best tennis teams, but then I later learned that it was the boy's tennis team that got all the fame. So I figured I could join the girl's team while I'm here."

Rai noticed immediately how all 6 girls seemed to change moods once she mentioned the boy's tennis team. Some seemed angry, other seemed sad, and the rest also seemed angry, but tried to hide it (though they were doing a poor job).

"Ah… yeah, the boy's team is known for its… fame." Hana mumbled.

Ka growled, "I doubt that anyone, even the boy's team, actually knows that we have a girl's tennis team. You know, except for those who are in it. But even so, the rest of the team sometimes forgets to come to practice 'cuz they were too busy drooling over the boy's team. And then buchou gives them extra laps the few times they _do_ show up. I swear, the next time I see a boy from the tennis team, I'll-"

"Ne, Ka, you're rambling again." Seiji commented, seeming amused by her friend's behavior.

"Ah, sorry."

"Well, if you really want to join, we can't stop you. But take note that you can't actually play until you become a 2nd year. You'll have to stay with the other freshman and pick up tennis balls." Hana stated as nicely as she could.

Rai hesitated, it's not like she had a problem with picking up tennis balls, but she didn't really want to wait a whole year to play tennis.

As she was about to voice her thoughts, Rin jumped up again and latched onto Hana's arm.

"But Ha-chan, you saw chibi play out there. She's really good, and can even do the Twist Serve, which I'm pretty sure only buchou and Seiji could ever have a chance at doing. Let her play tennis, please!"

Hana paused as her doubles partner begged her, "Well… Rin, you know that this is Yuki-san's decision."

"Yuki-san?"

"Our captain! She's the best player out of all of us, though she's a bit strict when it comes to practice and such." Rin answered Rai's questioning gaze. "I'm sure she'd let you play tennis!"

"I'll let who play tennis now?" The court suddenly became quiet as a new voice spoke out, and all heads turned towards the fence where a woman with short brown hair styled in a bob, blue eyes and glasses stood. Her arms were crossed, and she stared at everyone with a serious look. She too wore the blue and white jacket.

"Ah, captain!" Most girls that were there bowed quickly to the woman, who Rai now figured was the captain, before she walked towards Rai and the others.

"Who's this?" The girl asked, not taking her gaze off of Rai.

"New student from Canada, Ryoko Etsuko. She's here because she wants to join the tennis team." Miharu stated.

"I told you to call me Rai." Rai's comment went unnoticed as the captain glanced around the courts.

"And that gives you all a reason to stop practicing?" She stared at the other non-regulars, who stiffened. "30 laps for everyone."

"Everyone?" Hana repeated. "Even the regulars?"

"Everyone." The members of the tennis club quickly went to the tracks in fright and started running as the captain stared at them all with a harsh gaze. The only ones left were Rai and the captain herself. "Didn't you hear me?"

"Hm?" Rai jumped a little as the captain suddenly spoke to her. She was too busy watching the other girls run around the track, the Regulars being the only ones to stay in front.

"I said 30 laps for everyone."

"Ah, I thought that was for the team only…"

"You said you wanted to join, right? Go on and run before Miharu punishes you." Rai blinked, for two reasons. She was surprised to be able to get on the team that quick; she thought she would have to beat some members of the team or something first. The second reason was because she wondered why Miharu would be the one to punish when she wasn't even captain or vice-captain.

"Right then… thank you." Rai quickly bowed before she too got on the tracks and started running. The others were a bit ahead, but Rai soon caught up to them and managed to run alongside Ka.

"So, that was the captain?" Rai said as both she and Ka breathed evenly to last longer.

"Yeah," Ka gasped out. "Her name is Kajiura Yuki, and she's known to be almost at pro level with her tennis skills. Though I, along with the rest of the team, rarely get to see her play. But I'm pretty sure Nee-chan has some kind of information on her playing style."

"Any idea why she doesn't play much?"

"I heard it's because she injured herself, but then again, that's just a rumor." Both Ka and Rai jumped, but somehow continued running, as Seiji appeared behind them suddenly.

"Eh! Seiji-senpai, don't do that! You're just like Nee-chan, appearing randomly and scaring the crap out of me!"

"Heh, sorry Momo-chan," Seiji ignored her cry of, 'Don't call me that!', "But I'm pretty sure Yuki has her reasons for not playing regularly. For all we know, she could be training privately."

"But what's the point in training privately? Why won't she do it with the rest of us?"

"Not everyone feels the need to show off like you do, ba _Ka_." Nami appeared on the other side of Ka, face blank and eyes looking ahead as she kept up with her pace.

"Nani? Who says I show off? If anyone's a show off, it's you, emogaru*!" Ka cried out, glaring at Nami. Rai never realized, because she never saw the back of her head, but she just noticed that Nami's hair was tied in a messy bun, some strands just barely touching her shoulders.

"I'm not a show off, and stop calling me that! Are you trying to pick a fight?"

"Oh you wanna go!?"

"Ka, Nami, 10 extra laps." Both girls immediately stopped bickering as their captain's voice rang through the courts, surprised at how she was able to hear them.

"Don't worry, they do that a lot." Seiji told Rai suddenly as she stared at the two juniors.

"Ah…" Rai could only nod.

* * *

 ***Emogaru is basically Ka trying to say Emo girl in English. Nami tends to wear dark clothing (outside of the school uniform), and basically has a dark personality (to Ka, at least). She's actually just super shy and socially inept.**

 **Ahaha, yeah, it's kind of terribly written, but again, it was made three years ago. I didn't really change it much since then. The plot gets dumber later on, but the writing gets better, I guess!**

 **Also, I decided to make a little reference list at the end of each chapter to help you memorize which girl is who's genderbend, ya know? Like, Rai is female Ryoma and onwards. So here!**

 **Rai - Ryoma**

 **Ka - Momoshiro**

 **Nami - Kaidoh**

 **Rin - Eiji**

 **Hana - Oishi**

 **Tami - Kawamura**

 **Mahiru - Inui**

 **Seiji- Fuji**

 **Yuki - Tezuka**

 **And yes, I realize that Seiji is a male name. I don't wanna change it.**

 **-Kyuni**


	2. Sushi Makes The World Go Round

**Hi-hi! So this chapter is super short, and it's mainly just girls meet boys. But, hey it's something!**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Tennis Days**

 **Start?**

 **Y/** N

 ** _Same Day_**

"So, chibi! How was your first day of practice?" Rin popped up behind Rai in the locker room that evening, causing Rai to jump as she just finished tying her shoes.

"Nothing new, really. My mother makes me run a lot, so I'm used to it."

"Ji, really? Why?"

"She doesn't want me slacking, though it's not like I really want to…"

"So your mom plays tennis too?" Seiji also appeared, having already changed into her school uniform.

"She's also the reason why I play it." Rai nodded.

"Come on guys, let's go! Since we have a new member, let's go out to eat!" Ka called cheerfully, putting an arm around Rai's shoulders.

"Why? We don't do this every time we get a new member…" Hana mumbled.

"But we also don't always get a new member that can play so well and is dedicated to tennis like us. Most of the new members we get only join to get closer to the boys' team. I bet if you weren't a freshman, captain would make you a regular!" Ka grinned at Rai.

"Well, don't I feel special…"

"Ji, so where are we going?" Rin asked excitedly.

"Why don't we go to that sushi place that Tami-chan loves so much?"

"Eh?" Tami blinked at Hana. "Really? That place that Kawamura-sans's dad owns?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised you're great friends with him." Ka said, leading the way out of the locker rooms.

"Tami and Kawamura are childhood friends, so naturally Tami would know his father." Miharu stated.

"So it's settled, dinner at the sushi place?" Seiji smiled.

"Yeah! Oh, and don't trick me into eating any of that wasabi sushi, Seiji-senpai!" Ka grumbled, Rin nodding vigorously in agreement.

"You guys were the ones who ate it yourselves, I didn't ask you to."

"Yeah, but you secretly enjoyed it…"

"Hmm, yeah, you're right."

"Ji! Sadist!" Rai could only smirk and listen as her new found friends bickered. She had a feeling she would need to get used to this.

 ***.~.~.~.~.~.***

"It's a shame Yuki-chan couldn't join us, ne?" Seiji commented as the girl's tennis team sat at a table in the sushi restaurant.

"Well, she did say that she needed to finish some homework, it couldn't be helped." Hana replied.

"You girls doing all right over there?" The old man at the front called to them suddenly.

Tami smiled, "Yes, thank you Kawamura-san!"

"Tami-chan; always the one to be kind to others. I don't think it's possible for her to hate anyone." Ka shook her head with a sigh as Tami blushed at the statement.

"You're making her sound like a wimp." Rin said.

"Aw, I didn't mean it in a bad kind of way, you know that, right Tami-chan?" Ka grinned.

"Oh, of course!"

Suddenly, the doors to the sushi shop opened, drawing the attention of most of the customers in the store while others continued to eat. Those who looked up went back to their foods, not seeing anything wrong with the new comers, but the girls however, stared.

"Hey… it's them" Rin commented flatly.

"Yeah…" Ka said. Rai raised an eyebrow, wondering what was so special about the new group of people, but then blinked as she realized that these new people were the regulars of the boy's tennis team.

"Just ignore them." Hana sighed tiredly. She really didn't want anyone to get into a fight, especially Rin, Ka or Nami or even (God forbid) Seiji.

"Ah, Mi-chan!"

"Oh, hey Takashi!"

 _Damn it all…_ Most of the girls thought as Tami grinned brightly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ah, we just got a new member on our tennis team, so we decided to eat out and celebrate."

"…Wait, we have a girl's tennis team?" Momoshiro suddenly asked.

"I told you they didn't know." Ka whispered to Rai, who could only blink in astonishment. Was the boy's team really that popular that not even _they_ knew about the girl's team?

"Ah, I didn't know you were on the tennis team." Kawamura said to Tami.

 _They're supposed to be best friends, how could he not know!?_ Again, most of the girls shared the same thoughts. Tami, however, didn't seem bothered by this.

"Yup! And our new member is only a freshman, but she's really good. Though she isn't a regular." Tami motioned towards Rai, who blinked as all the boys stared at her.

"Really? How good?" Momoshiro asked.

"She can do the Twist Serve." Ka smirked as she crossed her arms, feeling quiet smug.

"Nya, really? We have a freshman that can do the Twist Serve also!" Eiji bounced up, grinning. Ka's eye twitched.

"Oh… really now?" She grumbled.

"Well isn't that a coincidence." Miharu scribbled something in her notebook.

"So, you don't mind introducing us to your team, do you?" Kawamura asked as he, along with the other guys, sat down at a table next to the girls.

 _No, no, no, no, no…_

"Sure!"

 _Damn it Tami-chan!_

"Well, for those who don't know, I'm Yamada Tamiko, great friends with Takashi here." Tami said to the boy's team. Most of them nodded politely. "This is our vice-captain, Mikatashi Hana." Hana smiled politely, trying her best not to glance away awkwardly. "Jushiro Rin, Hana's doubles partner." Rin stared, face blank, which seemed a bit unnerving to Rai who was used to seeing Rin smile all the time. "Yashiko Momoka and Miharu; sisters." Miharu kept her eyes on her notebook like usual while Ka continued eating, as if the boys weren't there. "Reinji Nami; she may look mean, but she's actually nice." Ka snorted, but Nami pretended as if she didn't hear. "Fujiko Seiji, our resident tensai." Seiji's smile didn't seem forced nor genuine, just a plain smile.

"Hey, she's not _just_ our tensai." Rin spoke up, showing that she was in fact listening to the conversation.

"Oh no, Rin, please…" Hana sweat-dropped.

"Oh yeah, you forgot our little saying Tami-chan." Ka grinned again. Tami shifted a bit, suddenly looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Ah… do I have to say it?"

"Of course, it's just not the same without it!" Tami sighed.

"Fine… This is Fujiko Seiji… otherwise known as… our Hentai Tensai."

"…Hentai…Tensai?" The boys repeated blankly. Ka and Rin laughed while Hana face palmed. Seiji just continued to smile, though she seemed more amused now.

"Yup! Seiji-chan is probably the most perverted person you'll ever meet!" Rin grinned.

"With Rin coming in a close second." Ka added, ignoring Rin's shout of, 'NO I'M NOT!' "Whenever someone says something dirty, Seiji will be the first to comment or make a joke on it. Heck, sometimes she even gropes us in public."

Rai, along with the rest of the boys, seemed absolutely disturbed and confused.

"How is Rin a close second?" Rai, ever the curious kid, decided to be brave enough to ask.

"Ah, she's a major yaoi fangirl, along with Seiji. The two constantly talk about it." Ka nodded as if she was giving wise advice.

"Well now _that_ I can't argue with." Rin mumbled.

Seiji, who was silent up until now, spoke up, "Ne, we still haven't introduced everyone." Tami jolted as she too remembered this.

"Oh yes, and finally, our newest member, Etsuko Ryoko. Though she says she goes by Rai." Rai stared blankly as the guys looked at her again.

"I'm not the only one who sees the resemblance, right?" Momo spoke up suddenly as he continued to stare at Rai, almost as if he was studying her. What made Rai _really_ nervous was the fact that almost every boy on the team was studying her.

"Yeah… pretty sure I've seen those eyes before…" Eiji rubbed his chin and squinted his eyes. _Ne, great, now they're gonna say something about my mom or something…_

"ANYWAYS!" Ka stood up and clapped her hands with a large (forced) grin before anyone could say anything else. "It's been nice and all, meeting our fellow school boys' tennis team, but I think it's about time we go now. We need rest to practice tomorrow, am I right?" She grinned at her teammates, who seemed like they too were ready to leave.

"Ah, yeah, sorry." Hana grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "Our captain wouldn't like us staying out too late anyways. We'll see you at school tomorrow!" And with that, she waved and she got up to lead the girls out of the shop.

"Oh wait, we haven't introduced ourselves yet." Oishi stood up.

"No need, we know who you are!" Ka called hurriedly just as they shut the door behind them. Once they were all outside and a good distance away from the shop, Ka heaved a huge sigh as she slumped her shoulders. "FINALLY! I thought my brain was about to combust from all the awkwardness!"

Nami snorted, "What brain?"

"EH!? WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"Hey hey, now isn't the time to fight. You should save all that energy for tomorrow." Hana scolded. Rai's curiosity was once again peaked.

"Why? What's tomorrow?" Hana jumped, as if she forgot Rai was there.

"Oh right, you only arrived today. Tomorrow is the ranking matches. They determine who becomes a regular or keeps their spot as one. We usually hold ours after the boys' ranking matches, mainly because everyone is watching theirs, and if we hold ours at the same time, no one, not even those on the team, would come and participate. So if we hold it after them, then we can at least have a chance at having the girl's team show up."

"Hey! Maybe Buchou will let chibi play in the ranking matches!" Rin grinned, wrapping an arm around Rai's neck, ignoring her protests.

"I thought only 2nd and 3rd years were allowed to do it." Ka mentioned.

"Well that's the captain's choice, isn't it?" Hana smiled at her. Rai blinked.

"The captain never saw me play, did she?" Hana shrugged.

"Somehow she seems to know everything that happens on the courts. So you never know."

* * *

 **Huaaa, I really hate short chapters~ But they get longer. I just have too many ideas unu**

 **Here's the name reference list again!**

 **Rai - Ryoma**

 **Ka - Momoshiro**

 **Nami - Kaidoh**

 **Rin - Eiji**

 **Hana - Oishi**

 **Tami - Kawamura**

 **Mahiru - Inui**

 **Seiji - Fuji**

 **Yuki - Tezuka**

 **\- Kyuni**


	3. Enter Seiji Fujiko!

**Hi-hi! This chapter is also kind of short, but whatever! I kind of like this one~ ouo**

 **So then, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Tennis Days**

 **Start?**

 **Y/** N

 _ **Day 2**_

"CRAP! I'M LATE AGAIN!?" Rai rushed down the stairs as she combed her hair and tried buttoning her shirt one handed. "Mom! Why didn't you wake me!?"

"It's your own responsibility. You need to learn to wake yourself up early enough. I can't be there to help you with everything, you know." A young woman with long brown hair commented nonchalantly as she lounged on the couch, flipping shows through the television.

"Oh shut it, you barely even remember to put on the right uniform for your job. Don't go talking to me about responsibility." Rai grumbled as she got some bread and butter, not even bothering to put said bread in the toaster.

"Oi!" Rai's mom, Sango, sat up from the couch and pouted at her daughter. "It's not my fault, blame my stupid boss for wanted me to constantly change uniforms. How does he expect me to keep up with all those outfits?"

Rai sighed as she adjusted her shoes and unwrinkled her skirt, "Mada mada dane."

*.~.~.~.~.~.*

"Hey, chibi!" Rai was barely able to hold in her surprised yelp as Rin nearly tackled her in the cafeteria.

"J-Jushiro-senpai…"

"Ne ne, call me Rin! Come on, eat with us!" Rin dragged Rai by the arm towards a table eagerly, grinning the whole way. "We've got good news!" Rai was plopped down in a seat between Hana and Ka.

"E-eh… ah…" She was too shaken up to say anything.

"Hey! Guess what! Buchou put you in the ranking matches! This means you can participate in becoming a regular!" Ka grinned too as she wrapped her arm around Rai's shoulders.

"W-wha…"

"You're going to play against 3 non-regulars, and if you win in at least 2 matches, you can go on and go against 2 regulars, who you have to beat. If you win all 3 matches against the non-regulars, then you have to beat at least 1 regular, but if you lose against a non-regular, then you have to beat both regulars. So basically, you have to win at least 4 matches out of 5, otherwise, you're disqualified." Hana explained quickly with a smile, and Rai was surprised that none of her brain cells just died from all the sudden information.

"Ah, w-wait…"

"I hope you all realize that if Rai becomes a regular, one of us would have to drop our position." Miharu commented flatly from her own seat diagonally from Rai.

"B-but…"

"And that just makes this much more exciting, right?" Seiji, who was sitting right across from Rai, smiled.

"How come…"

"I can tell you now, I won't lose my position." Ka ruffled Rai's hair, which was immediately fixed by the owner.

"I give up…" Rai sighed and rested her head on the table.

"Rai, why do you seem so down?" Tami asked curiously.

"It's nothing."

*.~.~.~.~.~.*

Rai grumbled to herself as she flipped through the pages of yet another old book. Why did her history teacher have to take out all of her anger on her students? Did she really expect them to know the exact kinds of guns they used in the Revolutionary War, and what kind of foods they ate? Why were they learning about the Revolutionary War anyways? They didn't live in America, damn it!

"Ne, did you hear about the new freshman?" Rai paused and glanced up from her book, hearing the sound of a random girl talking with her friends.

"Yeah, I heard she beat Mizumi in a tennis match!" Another voice whispered. Rai set the book down (in a place she knew she wouldn't forget; she still needed it!) and crouched down, hiding herself behind one of the ten foot tall bookshelves that could only be seen in those super old libraries.

"Don't be stupid, no one can beat Mizumi-sama! That freshman probably cheated." A third voice said, louder than the others.

"Ano, how can you cheat in tennis?" The first voice said hesitantly.

 _Tch, I know some people…_ Rai scoffed.

"Hey…" Rai jumped and nearly banged her head on the shelf next to her. Taking a moment to let out a breath, Rai turned around and saw Fujiko Seiji, the so called Hentai Tensai, standing there, smiling.

"Fujiko-senpai?" Rai raised an eyebrow.

"Seiji-senpai is alright, being called by my last name makes me feel old. So, what are you doing?" Seiji crouched down next to Rai, seeming excited.

"Ah… nothing, I was just-"

"But don't you think that freshman seems familiar?" Seiji tilted her head at the new voice and peeked around the shelf, seeing the same girls from before. Slowly, she turned back to Rai.

"…Are you spying on them?"

"W-what? No! I was just… passing by and… their conversation… reached my ears." Rai finished lamely. Seiji stared at her (eyes closed as usual) with no smile on her face.

Right as Rai thought she was about to be scolded for doing such an act, Seiji slowly started to giggle.

"Sounds like fun." It wasn't until now did Rai remember Seiji's nickname. She really shouldn't have been surprised at her senpai's behavior.

"Now that I think about it, doesn't she look a bit like that other freshman, Echizen?" Rai's ears twitched a bit, as if she was a cat, and she turned her head in the direction of the three girls.

"Yeah, you know, I think she's just trying to get close to him." One of the girls nodded to herself, eyes closed and arms crossed.

"What?" Rai hissed, only loud enough for her and Seiji to hear.

"Yeah, I mean, it's like she thinks that if she acts like him, then he'll like her or something." The second girl agreed.

"I barely even know who Echizen is! What the hell is wrong with these girls? I should just go over there and strangle each and every one of them!" Rai grumbled to herself, cracking her knuckles.

"Heh, you're certainly a lot more violent than you look." Seiji commented. "But you should ignore them, we don't really know them, so to us, they're nobodies. That's my motto… or at least one of them…" She stood up suddenly, brushing invisible dust off her skirt. "And you have an assignment to do, right?"

"…How did you know that?" Seiji said nothing. Instead, she smiled and pointed to her head. Even though no words left her mouth, Rai could still understand the message.

 _I know everything._

Rai sighed a bit, though she couldn't help but smile. Out of all of her senpai, Seiji probably had to be the weirdest.

"I can help you if you like."

Rai also decided that Seiji was her favorite.

*.~.~.~.~.~.*

"You're late."

"Yes, I was helping our new member with some school work."

"Which couldn't have been done after practice?"

"Rai has Higurashi-sensei as her teacher."

"…Ah" Seiji smiled at Yuki, who seemed to have understood and remembered the mean old World History teacher. "Very well then, you're excused." Seiji led Rai over to the courts where the other regulars were practicing as Rai wondered if Higurashi-sensei was really known throughout all grades for her harsh teaching and punishment.

"Ji~! Chibi's here!" Rin practically bounced her way over to the two late girls, wearing an expression similar to that of a cat.

"Ah, hey Etsuko! Ready for the ranking matches?" Ka came over also, tennis racquet hanging over her shoulder and hand on her hip.

"Yeah." Rai said, face already indifferent. She was still a bit pissed on the inside that people actually thought she was trying to act like someone else, and she still wanted to take those three girls, stuff them in a closet, let out poisonous gas and have them slowly cough and choke to death…

"Rai? You look like you're about to rape someone."

"Huh? Oh, uh, sorry…"

* * *

 **Ayyye, yeah, Rai is secretly an angry and violent person.**

 **As I was editing this, I was listening to Heavenly Lies, a mashup song from Aldnoah Zero's opening and ending song, Amalee's version. Sounds pretty gud.**

 **Now, here's the reference list once more. Dunno how long I'll keep doing this. Maybe I'll stop on chapter 5.**

 **Rai - Ryoma**

 **Ka - Momoshiro**

 **Nami (who wasn't even mentioned in this chapter) - Kaidoh**

 **Rin - Eiji**

 **Hana - Oishi**

 **Tami - Kawamura**

 **Mahiru - Inui**

 **Seiji - Fuji**

 **Yuki - Tezuka**

 **\- Kyuni**


	4. Warm-up Match! Rai vs Seiji!

**Hi-hi! It's a slightly longer chapter! Hurrah!**

 **Also, actual tennis matches in this chapter! Hurrah!**

 **Though, a lot of these special moves are made up and probably don't make sense, but neither do most of the moves in the original series. There's a long explanation later that seems super confusing, so please bare with it. ono**

 **But if you can understand it, good for you!**

 **And with that, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Tennis Days**

 **Start?**

 **Y/** N

 **Same Day**

Seiji grinned at the evil look and aura Rai was giving off. It looked like she was about to go on a random killing spree, and she was pretty sure it had to do with what they heard from those girls in the library.

"Ok, listen up!" Yuki came over, clapping her hands to gain the attention of the whole tennis team. "Before we start the ranking matches, we're going to do some practice matches, just to warm up. Now, today we also have someone new here with us." Seiji heard Rai sigh; probably thinking that Yuki was going to make her introduce herself to the whole team. She held in a giggle, knowing that Yuki was talking about something entirely different, though she wasn't sure what. "The regulars for the boy's team decided to come over and watch us play, and maybe help out a little with our training."

Seiji looked over, and sure enough, she spotted the boy regulars making their way over to the girl's courts. She sighed, along with the other female Regulars, as she watched the rest of the girl's team squeal in glee.

"Everyone except for the regulars, you are dismissed." Yuki motioned with her hands to have the other members of the team to go and practice on the courts while the girl regulars gathered around their captain. Rai was just about to walk off along with the rest of the team, but Yuki quickly snagged her arm and pulled her into the group.

"Wha-?" Yuki cut her off.

"Now I know you girls don't like the guys that much, but please, for the sake of… well, my sanity, be polite. Okay?"

There was a brief silence, but then the girls nodded reluctantly, Tami probably being the only indifferent one.

"Now, for the regular warm-up matches." Yuki spoke louder this time, gaining the attention of the rest of the girl's team and the boy regulars, who were watching on the sidelines. "For Doubles, Mikatashi-Jushiro versus Yashiko Momoka-Reinji."

Hana smiled at Rin who practically tackled her in a hug while Nami and Ka glared at each other.

"Singles 1, Yashiko Miharu versus Yamada."

Tami and Miharu gave polite nods to each other with a smile

"Singles 2, Fujiko versus Etsuko." Rai blinked in surprise.

"Ah, Buchou-san, I'm not a Regular…"

"Doesn't matter." Was the explanation. Seiji giggled again as she saw Rai's confused expression. She should learn to get used to the captains odd commands if she was going to be on the team.

"Doubles, take Court A, Singles 1, Court B and Singles 2, Court C. Understand?"

"Hai!"

"And you guys!" Yuki pointed towards the boy regulars, who all jumped at the sudden yell. "Choose someone to be the umpire of each match, ok?"

"H-hai!"

"Ok, let's go!"

 ***.~.~.~.~.~.***

"Inui-senpai, do you know that girl?" Momoshiro pointed towards Rai, who was conversing with Seiji.

Inui adjusted his glasses and brought up his green notebook, "Etsuko Ryoko, transferred here from Canada. Age: 12, Height: 5'0, Blood-type: A, Birth: February 14th, A.K.A, Valentine's Day. She's been playing tennis ever since she was 4, and is known to be quite good. She plays with her left hand mostly, her dominate hand, but can also play with her right, though she doesn't have much control with her right hand. She may seem cool, calm and cocky on the tennis court, thus sometimes getting mistaken for Echizen, but in real life, she's rather aggressive, violent and by her own words, 'quirky'. Her major school subjects are English and Math and her worst are History and Biology."

 _I didn't need to know that much, nor do I want to know how you know that much, but okay..._ Momoshiro thought with a sweat-drop. _But if her attitude is similar to Echizen's, then I guess that's why she seemed so familiar earlier._

"What about the other girl next to her?" He decided to ask, already knowing what kind of answer he'd get.

"Fujiko Seiji, known to be a tennis prodigy, similar to Fuji. Age: 13, the youngest third year on the team due to skipping the 4th grade, Height: 5'3, Blood-type: AB, Birth: April 3rd. Like Ryoko, she started tennis at a very young age, her old tennis instructor saying that she was a natural when she started. She's the opposite of Ryoko when it comes to tennis behavior. She easily loses her temper if she's losing, but otherwise, she seems calm. Apparently, she is what some people would call an 'otaku', and is also a fujoshi, along with her best friend Jushiro Rin."

"…" The regulars only stared at first Inui and then at Seiji, who was not too far away.

Momoshiro's eyebrow twitched at all the unnecessary information, "Well that's not creepy at all."

 ***.~.~.~.~.~.***

"Ne, are you nervous?" Seiji asked Rai as they both got prepared for their match, one which Fuji decided he would be refereeing.

"No, should I be?"

"Well, I guess not. These are just practice matches, not the real ranking matches, but still, you're going against me."

"…And?"

"I don't mean to brag but," Here, Seiji paused to laugh a bit, "I _am_ the second best player on the team." Seiji had a feeling that Rai still thought she _was_ bragging, judging by the look on her face. She kept smiling though as she bent down to touch her toes.

"First being the captain, right?" Rai questioned, doing arm stretches.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone here can beat Yuki." Seiji came back up from her stretch and grabbed her racquet. "You know… I don't want to go full out on you, so I might hold back just for your sake."

Rai's eye twitched, something that Seiji just couldn't help but notice.

"Should I be insulted?"

"Hm? No, I'm serious, I don't know how good you _really_ are, so until I see how well you play, then I'll decide how much effort I should put into this. I usually adjust my skills to match my opponent's. It's a bad habit really, and I've been told that I do it unconsciously."

"How much effort- what does that mean!?" Rai spluttered, completely ignoring the, 'unconsciously' part.

"Exactly what it's supposed to mean."

"I don't want you holding back on me, ok?" Rai glared up at her and tried to look menacing, but in Seiji's opinion (along with some others who were watching), she just looked like an adorable angry puppy.

"The only person I've ever played serious with was Yuki, and that's only because I can't beat her." Seiji stated flatly. "And I should probably warn you now, a lot of the girls say I have a temper when it comes to tennis, so don't be surprised if I suddenly start getting angry if you somehow manage to get a lot of points off of me." Her smile was back as she twirled her racquet in her hand. "And by 'angry' I mean, 'screaming and cursing and threatening you in the most violent way possible'.

"…" Rai could only blink at her, not knowing whether to be offended, pleased, or terrified. It was hard to tell with Seiji since whatever she said sounded so sincere with her smile.

"…Right."

Minutes later and Seiji was set up at the court, tennis ball in hand and Rai standing on the opposite side. She briefly heard the sound of a tennis ball getting hit from the other courts, courtesy of her teammates, but tried her best to tune it out. Many people were watching, either wanting to see Seiji play or wanting to see how good Rai actually was and why she was chosen to play with a Regular.

"Seiji-senpai will obviously win this. She's one of the best players!" Someone commented from the crowd.

"Well duh, this kid's probably scared." Another said. Seiji paid no attention to them, not really caring who they were cheering for. After all, she was only playing just to see Rai's skills (well, that and Yuki kind of forced her to).

"Here it comes, Rai!" Seiji decided to wait for the tricks and instead do a simple fast serve. The sound of the tennis ball hitting the racquet was made, and soon after, a rally began between the two.

Seiji noticed that Rai was able to hit each ball without a problem. She certainly was fast, that's for sure. Whenever it looked like that ball would go pass, Rai seemed to materialize out of thin air right in front of it.

The first point went to Rai.

"Love-15." Fuji called with a smile from the umpire's chair.

 _Ah, she_ is _good._ Seiji smiled to herself as she prepared another serve, ignoring Fuji's voice. _Should I give her something to stumble over?_ Her smile changed into something more mischievous, something that everyone who was watching seemed to notice.

"What's she planning?" Oishi asked no one in particular from the fence.

"A special move by the looks of it. She must consider Etsuko to be a real opponent, despite only playing the first point." Most of the boy regulars jumped at the sudden unfamiliar voice and turned to see Miharu. Tami was right behind her, smiling shyly with Eiji, who was the referee, bouncing not too far away.

"Ah! Mi-chan, is your match over?" Kawamura asked, grinning.

"Yeah, we started earlier than these two, so we were able to finish just in time. Miharu won. She seems to know all of my moves by now." Tami continued to smile sheepishly.

"As I was saying, Seiji seems like she's ready to actually play, though I doubt she's going to go full out. Especially so early in a match." Inui immediately wrote this information down in his notebook as Miharu and the others watched on.

Seiji, meanwhile, finally decided on what she was going to do. She threw the ball in the air, making sure to add a good spin to it, before bringing her racquet up and positioning it at an odd angle and finally hitting the ball over the net. The ball made a powerful noise against the racquet, and looked quite fast as it rushed towards Rai.

Rai eyed the ball, taking note of the speed, and once it was in range, she swung her racquet.

Only to end up missing.

"15-all." Though Fuji's voice was calm as usual, he seemed surprised, as did the rest of the regulars.

"How did she miss that? Sure it was kinda fast, but she still should have been able to hit it…" Momoshiro questioned.

"One of Seiji's signature serves." (Whoa, tongue twister much?) Miharu stated blankly. "She calls it the Osoi Dangan, or Slow Bullet." Inui held up his notebook, getting ready to take notes. "When she throws the ball in the air, she makes sure to add a major backspin to it, and then angles her racquet backwards a little over 180 degrees before she hits it, changing the spin of the ball quite suddenly. It starts off really fast, but then it gradually slows down by the time it's at the other side, thus messing up the opponent's timing."

"Over 180 degrees? Shouldn't that hurt her wrist?" Oishi asked, eyes still on the match.

"Not for Seiji, no. For one, she's double jointed; she has the ability to make her thumb touch her wrist," Here, some of the regulars tried doing so, but only ended up hurting themselves. "She also carries wrist weights daily, so she's always keeping up with her strength and she has really flexible wrists."

"Nya, Seiji sounds a bit scary…" Eiji mumbled as he eyed said girl. Ryoma snorted, lowering his cap as he noticed Rai's hand twitching in anger.

"Mada mada dane."

Seiji herself was smiling in satisfaction, having heard everything Miharu told the boys.

She felt great pride whenever someone couldn't touch their wrist with their thumb like she could.

Rai, however, could only scream at herself mentally. If it was something as simple as a slowing ball, it should be easy to hit, right? How _did_ she miss that?

 _I guess the trick is to not have timing. Just hit when the ball appears._ Rai took a deep breath and got in position again.

Seiji threw the ball in the air, adding another spin and angling the racquet again before hitting it.

"Ara? Something's different…" Eiji spoke up.

"Hm?" The other regulars looked at him with questioning gazes.

"The ball… it has a different spin from last time."

"You've noticed? This is the opposite of Osoi Dangan. Notice how her hand was positioned differently, which makes her able to throw a topspin. She also angled her racquet at 50 degrees, hitting it straight since she can't hit a backspin from her position. So technically, the ball starts off slow, but increases in speed."

"Let me guess, this is called Hayai Dangan, right?" Momoshiro crossed his arms as he turned to Miharu sarcastically.

"Exactly."

Momoshiro blinked, "What, really!?"

"Of course, what else would it be called?"

"Really Momo, it's pretty obvious."

"You're getting slow, senpai."

"Fshuuu. Baka."

"AY!" Momoshiro growled as almost everyone teamed up on him.

Rai, meanwhile, didn't pay attention to the move, not caring whether it was slow or fast. She eyed the ball again, noticing the speed as it increased, and swung.

"Ah, so you've returned it?" Seiji commented as she ran to follow the ball's path. Another rally began, this one equally as long as the first.

Slowly, throughout the rally, Seiji was moving towards the net. Rai noticed this and grinned.

"Nya! She hit a lob!" Eiji and the other regulars watched as the ball went into the air.

"Oh no, she fell into Seiji's trap…" Tami commented sullenly.

"Huh, trap?" Momoshiro blinked.

"Watch." Miharu nodded her head towards the match.

Seiji took only a few steps back, standing right under the ball and making sure her aiming was right. Once it was close enough, she hit a drop volley towards the left side of the net, barely making it over. Rai rushed up to the net and made it just in time to hit it, but because the ball was so low, her aiming was limited. Her only options were to hit it so high it went out, to hit the net, or to hit cross court near the net where Seiji was already standing, waiting and most likely prepared.

She figured that the only way to make it in was to hit it in Seiji's direction.

"30-15!" Seiji smiled as Rai stared at the ball, shocked.

"What kind of trick was that?" Eiji asked. Miharu smiled as she adjusted her glasses.

"It's actually pretty simple. Seiji gradually moves closer to the net, making her opponent hit a lob. Once they do, Seiji, who already knew they would do this, would quickly move back and stand right under the ball. She would then hit a low drop volley to one corner of the court from where she's standing, making it barely go over the net.

"While her opponent is rushing to get the ball, she moves to the top corner of the net on the opposite side of her opponent. Her opponent will either hit the ball out, hit the net, or hit it directly at her, because the ball is so low in front of the net, limiting the opponent's aiming options.

"If the person hits the ball towards Seiji, she'll do a quick smash on the opposite side of the court, since her opponent would still be at the net on the other side, and therefore not having enough time to catch up to the ball. Of course, this move can be easily backfired by someone with incredible speed, so they can rush to the ball, or by someone with great ball control. Etsuko could probably return this shot, but she was most likely surprised by the sudden drop volley, since it's natural for one to smash a lob."

"…Nya… that doesn't sound simple at all…" Eiji said after a few seconds of silence.

"It probably sounds complicated, but it looks easy to do." Momoshiro said. Miharu nodded in agreement.

"Of course, anyone can do this. But not a lot of people know of this trick; Seiji does, however, and she takes advantage of it. No one knows how many tricks Seiji knows, that's why she's one of the best on our team; she always seems to have something up her sleeve. Fun fact, Seiji learned this move from a video game."

"What?/Nya?" Both Momoshiro and Eiji looked shocked, as did the others.

"She sounds like a difficult opponent, ne Echizen?" Momoshiro eventually grinned at the first year, who didn't say anything.

"Is someone like her really… perverted?" Oishi stumbled on the word, too embarrassed to say it.

"Oh yes, you don't even want to know what goes on through her mind." Ka suddenly appeared behind them, and the boys jumped again. Most of them were thinking that they should probably get used to this.

"Ah, Ka-chan, I'm assuming you lost your match, am I right?" Miharu turned towards her little sister, who sighed.

"Shut up Nee-chan… it's not my fault; emogaru kept screwing up my timing."

"First of all, stop calling me that!" Nami also appeared behind the boys with Hana, Rin and Tezuka (who was the referee) next to her. "Second, you should shut up! You're the one who wouldn't stay in one spot. You kept making me feel like I had to run all over the court just to cover you!"

"What!? Are you trying to start something!?"

"I'm just being honest."

"Ok girls, calm down…" Hana sighed as she placed a hand on each of the girls' shoulders. "This is exactly why you need to work on your doubles. You two fight way too much."

Nami and Ka shared a glare before turning away with a huff, crossing their arms.

"Heh, you guys were like walruses lumbering around on the court." Rin pointed out randomly. No one paid her any mind.

"So how's the match going?" Hana asked as she turned to the others. Before they could answer, she spotted the score. "Ah, Seiji's winning, as always…"

"I once saw a program on walruses." Again, Rin was ignored.

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever saw a girl play as well as her." Momoshiro said, turning back to the game. Seiji won the first game by now, and it was Rai's turn to serve.

"Looks like Etsuko's going to do the Twist Serve." Miharu said.

"It was really funny, 'cuz they were banging their tusks together…" Rin giggled.

"So it's true; she can do the Twist Serve?" Oishi asked.

"Of course, why do you make it sound like you didn't believe us?" Ka crossed her arms.

"It's not that, it's just… well… I've only met a few people who _can_ do it. Even the pros struggle with that serve." Oishi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I didn't even know walruses _had_ tusks!"

"Well, our little first year is just that good. Since Buchou is letting her play in the ranking matches, she just might become a regular." Ka grinned.

"Though that does mean one of us has to drop our position." Hana mentioned with a small nervous smile.

"If anyone, I hope it's emogaru."

"But we all know who it's really gonna be." Nami glared at Ka.

"Aye! I can hold my regulars spot!"

"Is there any other animal with tusks?"

"Ok, that's enough!" Hana shouted. "You two, stop fighting!" She pointed at Nami and Ka, who looked ready to pull each other's hair out. "And Rin, for the love of God, please stop talking about walruses!"

"Ji, sorry!"

"Game to Etsuko, 1 game all." The whole conversation was stopped as Fuji, who was able to hear everything since the umpire's chair was right next to where they were standing, called out the score again.

"Nya, Etsuko tied it up." Eiji jumped up and down.

The game slowly continued, and everyone was now watching it, since it was the only practice match between the regulars (even if Rai wasn't a regular) that was still going.

"This is getting ridiculous." The regulars (except Tezuka), including the girls, all jumped again. They turned their heads and saw Yuki standing with her arms crossed as she watched the match. "A match shouldn't last this long, even though they're at 3-2." She turned her head up towards Fuji. "Tell them to stop."

"Okie Dokie." He looked back towards the match, where Seiji was about to serve. "Game and match, 3-2, Seiji wins!"

"…What!?" Rai shouted, dropping her racquet.

"Mou, but it's not over yet…" Seiji, though happy she was considered the winner, pouted.

"You guys are taking too long; we need to start the ranking matches." Yuki told them flatly as she walked onto the court. "Everyone, go check out the boards and see who you're going against. Let's try to get this over with as fast as possible. Miharu, since none of your matches are first, I want you to host the table over there." Yuki pointed towards the table that was in front of the board where one would go to give in their score.

"Hai."

"Everyone else, move!"

"Hai!"

* * *

 **Wow, I'm so sorry. That did seem super confusing. Argh, I wish I knew how to explain it better. But that entire explanation is an actual technique I use in Mario Tennis, the GameCube version. It works about 95% of the time. It's a quick an easy way to score a point, especially after your opponent serves! But, alas, I don't think it works in the new Mario Tennis game for the Wii U. I have actually yet to try out this technique.**

 **I also play a little tennis myself. My grandmother gave me her old racket when I was 12 (I'm 22 now), and I still use it to this day!**

 **Um also if you're wondering yes I do ship MomoKai alright I love hate-love relationships grrrrr**

 **Again, the name list thingy (getting kind of sick of it though, but the next chapter will be the last one!)**

 **Rai - Ryoma**

 **Ka - Momoshiro**

 **Nami - Kaidoh**

 **Rin - Eiji**

 **Hana - Oishi**

 **Tami - Kawamura**

 **Mahiru - Inui**

 **Seiji - Fuji**

 **Yuki - Tezuka**

 **\- Kyuni**


	5. Momokai and the Golden Pair!

**Hi-hi! From this chapter, you can tell I really love Seiji. She connects with me the most.**

 **I don't really have much to say, other than hints of yaoi and such.**

 **So here we go, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Tennis Days**

 **Start?**

 **Y/** N

 **Same Day**

 _Saa… it's so boring here…_ Seiji kept on a blank face as she sat next to Miharu. None of her matches were first either, so she had to wait till her opponent was done with their match.

"Miharu… is there anything fun to do while we wait?"

"And by fun I assume you mean you want to cause someone either pain or misfortune."

"Actually, no, not this time." Seiji placed a hand to her chin. "I want to go talk with Rin; she doesn't need to play right now, right?"

"I suppose not, she's probably over watching Hana's match." Seiji grinned and stood up.

"Great, call me when it's time for my match!"

She made her way over to Court B, where Hana was having her own match against a non-regular who had managed to beat two other non-regulars.

"Ji! Go Hana-chan!" She heard Rin cheer as Hana scored yet another point.

"Hey Rin." Seiji moved to stand next her friend, causing her to jump slightly.

"Eh? Oh, hey Sei-chan!"

"Sei-chan; nice." Seiji laughed a bit at the nickname. "I'm bored, do something with me?"

"Ah, but I was watching Hana play her match."

"Oh, that's too bad; I guess I'll go make my new yaoi pairings list alone…" Seiji slowly turned around, a look of disappointment on her face.

"Oh, well when you put it like that…" And Rin immediately went to follow her, Seiji smirking the whole time.

 ***.~.~.~.~.~.***

"So who should we start with?" R

"I was thinking that Momoshiro guy." S

"Really? Well, let's see… out of the others, my best guess would probably Ryoma Echizen." R

"Hm? But when I think of them, it's more like a pedophilic relationship." S

"Why, because Momo's taller?" R

"Exactly. I think Momo would look good with… Kaidoh." S

"…" R

"With Momo as the seme of course." S

"Ji, you really like pairings where they seem to fight a lot, ne?" R

"It's not really the fighting, more like… a lot of sexual tension. Especially if one of them happens to be a tsundere, which I can imagine Kaidoh being." S

"…I guess that makes since. But, Kaidoh could also go with Inui, you know?" R

"Yeah, but I think that's a bit weird. In my eyes, it's like with Momo and Ryoma, one is too… adultish and the other is too childish…" S

"Pfft, adultish isn't even a word." R

"Heh, I know." S

"Ok, so next, Eiji." R

"Oishi." S

"Obviously." R

"…Kawamura?" S

"Oh, that's a hard one… maybe Fuji… since they seem to be good friends." R

"Yeah, but that's just it, _friends_. I really can't imagine them being anymore than that. And besides, if I had to choose, Fuji would most likely either go with Tezuka or Ryoma." S

"But Fuji is older than Momo, so how come you don't mind Fuji and Ryoma?" R

"…You know… I honestly don't know. It just doesn't scream pedophilic like Momo and Ryoma does. Also, I think it would be quite sexy if Ryoma topped with Fuji." S

"…He's 12…" R

"Exactly." S

"…God we're such perverts… I blame you for this you know." R

"I'm not responsible that you've turned over to the dark side." S

"Whatever… what about Tezuka, you said Fuji could go with him." R

"Yeah, they might be good, but certainly not my favorite." S

"Who is your favorite?" R

"…Probably a tie between MomoKai and Golden Pair." S

"Golden Pair?" R

"Well yeah, they are known as the Golden Pair tennis wise, so why not yaoi wise?" S

"I guess that makes since… so would that make Inui and Kaidoh the Emerald Pair, since they both wear green a lot?" R

"Really?" S

"Yeah, Inui with his green notebook and sweatpants, Kaidoh with his green eyes and handkerchief." R

"Ah… yeah, I guess so." S

"…We should make names for the other pairings too…" R

"…Yeah…" S

"You know, the whole time I was standing here, I couldn't help but be greatly disturbed." Both Rin and Seiji jumped as they heard a voice behind them. They both turned their heads upwards from their crouching position behind a bush and spotted Fuji standing there with the smallest of smiles on his face.

" _Oh, hai thar._ " Seiji felt the need to speak in English with a purposely funny accent. "…What are you doing here?"

"Oh, the usual, strolling through bushes and looking for crazed yaoi fangirls." Fuji shrugged, his smile turning just a tad bit more sarcastic.

" _Har har…_ " Again, Seiji added an accent.

"Ah, you heard that whole conversation?" Rin asked sheepishly.

Fuji nodded.

"And you enjoyed it didn't you?" Seiji smiled.

Fuji shook his head.

"Ah whatever, I tried." She shrugged before standing up, wiping invisible dust off her tennis skirt and grabbing Rin's hand. "Well, if you'll excuse us, we have a mission to do." She turned away and started dragging Rin behind her.

"Oh, a mission, sounds fun. Mind if I join?" Fuji jogged up to the two, smile still in place.

"Actually, yes, we do mind."

"Well that's a shame, because I'm coming with you."

"Lovely…" Rin sweat-dropped as she watched the two brunettes give off a different aura from before. On the outside, the two seemed to be having a friendly chat, but if you were standing close enough, you could basically feel the chilly feeling around them.

It was as if the two were arguing mentally.

Rin shivered.

"Hey, should we go see how Hana-chan's doing?" She smiled nervously as she gained both tensais' attention.

"Well, since she's only going against a non-regular, she should be winning." Seiji told her as if it was obvious.

"Saa, you never know. Someday a non-regular could beat you." Fuji smiled at Seiji, who didn't react to the comment and instead continued dragging Rin. Fuji, however, ignored her silence. "Come to think of it, we have a freshman regular who just recently beat Inui, who's now our manager."

"Eh!? Seiji, you don't think that would happen to any of us if Rai-chibi suddenly beat one of us, do you?" Rin asked frantically, turning to her brunette friend.

"Depends on who it is, really. I doubt you would become the team's manager if you got beat."

"…Yeah, I'd probably just go back to being a non-regular."

"Seiji, your match is up next!" The three teens turned and saw Miharu waving Seiji over impatiently, clutching a clipboard in her hand.

"Oh, would you look at that. Come on Rin. Fuji, why don't you go… drown or something?" Rin blinked at the rather rude comment, surprised that Seiji would openly express her dislike for someone.

…Not to say that she doesn't usually display her violent thoughts…

"Oh, how nice of you, but I think I'll watch your match instead." The two smiled at each other, and Rin suddenly felt the urge to pee herself and run away screaming bloody murder.

As the two left, Seiji leading the way to the courts again and Fuji following her like an annoying bug, Rin decided to talk to the one person she knows who could have some information about what just happened.

* * *

 **Hehe, yeah. Seiji and Rin being huge fujoshis. A lot their opinions are based off of my own, though I guess that should be obvious.**

 **Also hey hey hey Seiji and Fuji secretly hate each other yeah I came up with that on the spot.**

 **ALSO AGAIN EXCITING NEWS I WROTE A BUNCH OF ONE-SHOTS SET IN THIS TIME-LINE WITH THE ORIGINAL CAST AS WELL AS MY OWN GIRLS TEAM**

 **Yeah that doesn't seem SUPER exciting but whatever, I really like it. I'll post that after I post a few more chapter of this story~ ouo**

 **FINALLY THE TIME HAS COME FOR THE LAST GOD DAMN NAME LIST, hope you memorized it~**

 **Rai - Ryoma**

 **Ka - Momoshiro**

 **Nami - Kaidoh**

 **Rin - Eiji**

 **Hana - Oishi**

 **Tami - Kawamura**

 **Mahiru - Inui**

 **Seiji - Fuji**

 **Yuki - Tezuka**

 **Wow I'm so tired that I almost put Tezuka - Tezuka. But I'm also super hungry, so I'll get some cereal before I sleep~**

 **\- Kyuni**


	6. Seiji Is So Mean

**Hi-hi! These chapters are still much too shorter to my liking. But, ah well.**

 **Heeeeey more tennis matches. It's still the same day as well! I think this is the fourth chapter that involves day 2. I can't remember if it's the last though.**

 **Well, either way, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Tennis Days**

 **Start?**

 **Y/** N

 **Same Day**

"Miharu…" Rin hesitantly said, approaching said girl.

"Yes?"

"…Um… is there anything going on between… Fuji and Seiji?" Miharu glanced up from her clipboard so she could look at Rin, having to look up due to her sitting down.

"Shuusuke Fuji and our Seiji?"

 _Well who else?_ "Yeah…"

"Well, considering that they're the only two geniuses in the school, I'd figure there would be some kind of competition between them. They have been having some sort of rivalry with each other for the past 2 years now."

"Ji, really!?"

"Indeed, even going as far as jinxing each other."

"Ah, how come I've never noticed this? Fuji is in the same class as Seiji and I!"

"That's because they're trying to keep up their reputations. To the school, they're good friends who are kind to each other and everyone else, but in reality, they hate each other's guts, even if it doesn't show on their faces."

 _Of course it doesn't show on their faces._ Rin sighed as she learned all this newfound information. She's gonna have to keep an eye on the two for now on.

Speaking of… didn't Seiji start her match just now? And with Fuji watching, who knows what kind of tricks he could pull…

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Seiji pouted mentally as she watched her opponent miss the ball yet again. It didn't even look like the girl was trying; she mainly looked like she was having a mental breakdown due to Fuji watching them on the sidelines. She could already tell this girl was a Syuusuke fangirl.

…Was he doing this on purpose?

She paused and glanced over at the male tensai. He smiled and waved.

...She couldn't even tell…

She sighed as she served again, not really putting much effort behind it as her mind drifted elsewhere.

Fuji was taking the pranks up a few notches lately, and it ended up on Seiji's mind way too often. He must have been trying to get revenge for _that incident._

And to think he'd hold this grudge on her for so long… he still doesn't understand that most of what happened was his fault anyways.

"15-30." Seiji jumped as Yuki called out the score. She was too busy thinking of ways to get back at Fuji to realize that her opponent just got two points off of her. In a row!

She glanced over at Fuji again, who was smiling at her opponent, and then over at the other girl, who looked smug.

Her hand twitched.

Seiji took a step back and basically slammed the ball on the ground. She jumped up after it as it was high in the air, and smacked it down on the other side. It bounced high and over the girl's head, who stood still, frozen as a statue.

"30-all."

 _She really thought she could beat me for a second there?_ She mentally scoffed as she smiled kindly at the other girl. Her heart started beating faster due to her competitive side coming out again.

She did the same serve as before, though she didn't bounce it too hard, and hit it directly in front of the girl. She had to dodge to the side in order to avoid the ball bouncing up and into her face.

"40-30" _She's doing it again…_ Yuki sighed solemnly as she watched Seiji. _She never did like giving her opponents hope._

"Ah, Fujiko-senpai, do you think you could try going a bit easier on me?" The unnamed girl asked, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"What? No way, this is the ranking matches. I plan on keeping my regulars spot." Seiji let out a small laugh, as if she was joking, but everyone else could tell she was dead serious.

She prepared to serve again, this time going with a normal serve. Her opponent returned it to the corner, trying to make Seiji run for it, but somehow, it looked as if all Seiji had to do was a quick jog before she returned the ball. Seiji moved back to the middle of the base line as her opponent got ready to hit the ball.

Her opponent returned the ball with a topspin, and time seemed to slow down as Seiji eyed it. She figured now was the perfect time to test out something, and considering Fuji was here, it would make it even better. She tilted her racquet and grazed the bottom of the ball, adding an even greater topspin.

She sent the ball back and her opponent got ready to hit it as it scooped low. When it neared the ground, the girl reeled back her racquet, getting ready to hit it when it bounced, but instead, the ball nearly kept going forward, barely touching the ground itself.

A hushed silence fell over the court and all those that were watching as they stared at Seiji. Her arm was raised, still in the position from when she hit the ball. She finally lowered her stance and turned to the girl yet again, who was staring into space, jaw dropped open with her left eye twitching.

Seiji turned her head a few inches to glance at the audience.

Sharp blue eyes glared at her, a small scowl accompanying them along with a curtain of brown hair framing it all.

She smiled.

Standing next to Fuji was Momo, who also seemed shocked and expressed this through an open mouth. (A wild Momo has appeared!)

"W-wait a second… wasn't that the…?"

"Tsubame Gaeshi." Fuji finished for him, arms crossed as he continued to stare intently at the courts.

 _Damn it Seiji, why do you always feel the need to show off?_ Yuki sighed again as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Seiji noticed this and grinned.

 _Saa… that's just who I am._

"Game to Fujiko Seiji; 2-0."

 _Her turn to serve. I'll try to make this as quick as possible._

The game continued, Seiji winning every point and not seeming to show any mercy on the poor girl. Soon enough, the game was over, Seiji winning 6-0.

As Seiji walked off the courts, her opponent pouting, she hummed a merry tune as her racquet hanged off her shoulders. She was getting ready to go back to Miharu to report her results (though she probably already knew), but was stopped as she bumped into someone.

She glanced up to see Fuji, arms crossed. His eyes were closed again, but he wasn't smiling.

"Ah, hello Fuji." She nodded.

"Good job on winning the match." Fuji returned the nod, his smile back in place.

"Thank you, but it wasn't all that hard."

"I'm sure you had to practice a lot to get where you are now though."

"Actually, only took about 2 days."

"Saa…"

There was silence as Momo and Rin (who had appeared at some point) stared at the two, one utterly confused and the other nervous. What they didn't know was that the two weren't really talking about the match.

"Well, come on Seiji. Miharu's waiting for your score!" Rin grabbed her arm and led the girl away, not bothering to say anything to the two other boys who were left.

"So what exactly is your relationship with Fuji?" She whispered to her friend once they were a fair distance away. Even though she already asked Miharu about it earlier, she still wanted to see Seiji's view on this.

"Oh? Fuji? Well, I barely talk to him… I'd say we're acquaintances." If Rin hadn't talked to Miharu before, she would have believed Seiji.

Though she knew she was lying, Rin decided not to point it out.

"6-0." Miharu hummed, writing down the score on the bulletin board and muttering something along the lines of, "Just as I predicted."

"My match is up next!" Rin exclaimed excitedly, grabbing Seiji's arm. "And so is chibi's! I don't mind if you watch hers you know."

"…I needed permission?" Seiji tilted her head. Rin sweat-dropped, staring at her in silence. Suddenly, Seiji grinned, and Rin sighed as she realized that Seiji was just messing with her.

"Ji… you're so mean…" She only got a giggle in reply.

* * *

 **Yup yup, more Seiji and Fuji rivalry. I don't plan on making them a pairing, so if you were hoping for that, sorry :/**

 **In fact, I don't plan on doing any pairings, aside from shameless fujoshi girls talking about yaoi between the boys' team. Hey, I'll even add some yuri as well.**

 **Haha, no character list for this chapter. So I hope you memorized it~**

 **\- Kyuni**


	7. Too Much Flashback

**Hi-hi! Wowzerz, this chapter reached around 7,000+ words! Most of it is from the flashback, which is unnecessarily long. But it includes the backstory of how Seiji, Rin and Yuki and Miharu met each other, even though Yuki and Miharu knew each other before hand. Oh well~**

 **I didn't mean for this chapter to be so long, which is weird to say considering how much I've been complaining about how short the previous chapters are. I just had too much fun with smol bby birb third years.**

 **Now, onto the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Tennis Days**

 **Start?**

 **Y/** N

 _ **Same Day**_

"So, are you nervous?" Ka draped an arm over Rai's shoulders, something that she seemed to be doing a lot ever since she first met her.

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" Rai sipped her can of orange soda quietly, looking just a tad bit ticked off.

"Well, not a lot of people think you can play that well, and some are starting to wonder why you were allowed to even play in the ranking matches."

"How am I supposed to know? It's not liked I asked to be a part of it."

"But still, it's not every day a first year becomes a regular, let alone compete in the ranking matches." Ka shrugged, removing her arm from Rai's shoulders and instead crossed it with the other.

"How come no one's doubting that Echizen guy?" Rai finished her soda and crumpled up the can, throwing it in a nearby trashcan.

"Many people already know about his tennis skills, since he's already a regular. He beat Inui-senpai yesterday and Kaidoh-san the day before, during the boy's ranking matches." Rai only huffed.

"Geez, so who am I going against first?" Ka smiled, being able to sense that Rai was ticked off.

"That girl over there." She pointed towards a second year that seemed a bit over confident. "She probably thinks that she can beat you easily."

Rai growled, "I'll show her." She picked up her racket and gripped it tightly before making her way to the court. She was stopped suddenly by a hand on her shoulder. She expected to see Ka there, but instead, it was Seiji.

"Hey there, I came to wish you luck." She smiled.

"You finished your match?" Ka asked.

"Yeah, a bit of my competitive side came out again; my mind drifted off and my opponent managed to get off two points from me."

"Ah, you must have been thinking pretty hard, then." Ka smirked. "It's not like you to do that during a match."

Seiji smiled still, shrugging lightly, "Yeah, well…"

"As much as how _interesting_ this conversation is," Rai broke in sarcastically, looking bored, "I kind of have a match to play now."

"Ah right, go on, we're not stopping you." Seiji placed both of her hands on her shoulders and pushed Rai towards the courts. As she was pushing her, she leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Show no mercy."

Rai shivered as Seiji let go with a smile, waving as she continued to walk to the court.

"Geez Seiji-senpai, you really want her to win."

"Well, I really want her on the team. It'd be fun to have her around. Besides," Here, Seiji developed a deep blush, but continued to smile as she brought her hands up to her cheeks, "who knows what kind of fun I can have with her."

This time, Ka shivered.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Too easy." Rai mumbled, walking off the courts. She walked up to Seiji, who was watching the whole time, and noticed that Ka was gone.

"She had her own match to go to." Seiji answered her unasked question. Rai only made a small 'o' shape with her mouth and nodded.

"What about you?"

Seiji checked her invisible watch before grinning at Rai, "Hana will come and get me when it's time." Rai sweat-dropped.

"Fancy watch you got there." She said sarcastically, causing Seiji's grin to grow wider.

"Isn't it?" She started walking away, and Rai had no choice but to follow. "So, if you plan on becoming a regular, there are some things you need to know first."

Rai raised an eyebrow, "Really now?"

"Yeah, we all even sat down and made a list of things to know/look out for/avoid for when we get new regulars. It turned out to be a small book, but Miharu always keeps it, so I don't think she'd let me give it to you. But I memorize most of the important ones."

"Like what?"

"Stay away from Miharu's cooking. If there is any possible way that she is given the chance to cook, stop her. Trust me; you don't want to eat her cooking. Ka had first-hand experience, having to live with her for her whole life and everything."

"What's so bad about it?" Rai asked, again raising her eyebrow.

"…Let's just say, the last person who ate her cooking still screams in their sleep in the hospital." Seiji developed a serious look on her face, eyes open to reveal a light green, and was looking off into the distance as if remembering something terrible.

Rai blinked and furrowed her brows, but decided to trust her senpai's words. She also noted Seiji's eye color, having just seen it for the first time. But before she could comment, her eyes were closed once again.

"Another thing is that Yuki is rather random."

"Eh?"

"She may seem like a no-funny-business type of person, like Tezuka, but she's kind of the opposite. She only has that straight look on her face because it's her natural look. Only her closest friends, A.K.A, the regulars, know how truly weird she is."

"How so?"

"Well, for instance, we once all went over to her house to talk about new tennis formations and what we needed to work on, and when we arrived, we found her arguing with her older brother."

"…So?"

"The argument was about who was allowed to eat the last of the ice-cream. She was later seen pouting childishly in a corner." Rai blinked and glanced over at Yuki, who was currently watching Ka's match with crossed arms and a small scowl. Or was it a scowl? Seiji _did_ say she always looked like that.

"Ok so, what about the whole Hentai Tensai thing? I still don't understand it." Seiji giggled.

"I developed that name when I was a first year. I just moved here from Osaka back then."

"Osaka?" Rai questioned. She wouldn't imagine someone like Seiji would be from Osaka.

"Yep. On my first day of school, one of the first people I met was Rin, and we instantly clicked the day we met."

"Yaoi related reasons?" Rai crossed her arms, confident in her answer.

"Actually, that's what one would think at first, but back then, Rin didn't know about yaoi, and I was fairly new to it, meaning we were both pretty innocent. Of course I had to explain it to her, and she developed a liking to it also. Pretty soon I learned more about it myself, the more detailed stuff, and then that's how I got to who I am today."

"I can kind of see how this connects to the Hentai part, but what about the Tensai part? No offence, but you don't really look like a genius."

Seiji gave a smile that could have been mistaken as either nervous or sheepish, "If you really want to hear, you're gonna have to be patient. When's your next match?"

Rai grabbed Seiji's wrist and checked her 'watch', not bothering to make up her own invisible one. "Oh, I'd say about half an hour." Seiji smiled like a proud parent.

"Ok then, here's how it all happened. I remember walking to school confidently, because I was always good with meeting new people…"

 _ **~Yosh, Flashback Time!~**_

A young Seiji hummed to herself as she walked down the sidewalk, making her way to her brand new school on the first day of middle school. She was wearing the uniform, which she thought looked absolutely adorable on her, and was carrying her bag in front of her. She was pretty sure she gave off the image of an innocent schoolgirl.

…You know, with the added fact that she was carrying a giant tennis bag over her shoulder.

"Kyaaa! Watch out!"

"Hm?"

Seiji barely had enough time to turn around before she was suddenly knocked to the ground by another person. She let out a small squeak before her hands and knees met the pavement, having stuck those out first out of reflex and no doubt leaving some scratches.

She heard a groan from her right, indicating that the other victim of the fall was also in pain.

 _They better be._ She growled internally, only showing a blank yet slightly stressed look on her face on the outside.

"Ah, gomen!" The other person hastily stood up and bowed, at least from what Seiji could see from her peripheral vision. Seiji noticed that this person was a girl, around her age, with short red hair tied in two spiky pig-tails. Her nose was covered with a few freckles that weren't noticeable unless one looked closely, and her eyes were a bright green, just a shade darker than her own. Seiji had a feeling that this person was not only Japanese, but part something else too.

The girl offered her hand to help Seiji up, and though she never really needed it in the first place (seriously, whenever someone helped her up with their hand, she felt that it would make no difference if she had gotten up herself in the first place), she took it anyways. After standing up at full height, she realized the red head was a couple inches taller than her (Seiji probably came up to her eyes) and she too carried a tennis bag.

Interesting.

"I'm so sorry, are you ok?" The girl panicked.

"It's ok, just a few scratches." Seiji let her ever-present smile show again, lightly rubbing a finger over the scratches on her right hand. The girl sighed, relieved, until she spotted Seiji's knee.

"Ah! Your knee is bleeding!" Seiji glanced down, and sure enough, her right knee was producing a red liquid at a rather alarming speed.

 _Really? I barely felt that…_ She frowned softly, scolding herself for again not noticing something that many others would.

"Lucky for you," Seiji looked up as the girl spoke again, grinning as she reached inside of her bag for something, "I always carry band-aids with me, along with a few other disinfecting devices!"

Seiji chuckled, "I'm guessing you get hurt a lot." The girl grinned sheepishly before crouching down, already holding a disinfectant spray and a band-aid.

"Yeah, I'm a bit clumsy. My dad always tells me that if I can't look out for myself, than I should at least be prepared for things like this."

 _That sounds like a rather rude dad,_ Seiji couldn't help but think. She flinched as the spray made contact with her knee, but soon got used to it. The girl then took out a small clean tissue from her pocket and dabbed at the skin before applying the band-aid. Once she stood up, Seiji smiled in thanks.

"Thank you."

"No prob!" The girl gave a thumbs-up. "S'not the first time I had to do this to someone."

Seiji figured now was a good time to introduce herself, "I'm Fujiko Seiji."

The girl smiled, excited to make a new friend. "Jushiro Rin, pleasure to meet you! Are you new here? I don't remember seeing you at the elementary school."

"Yeah, I just moved here from Osaka."

"Oh, Osaka? How long did it take you to get here?"

"By plane, an hour." Rin now seemed to notice her tennis bag.

"Whoa, you play tennis too!?" Seiji smiled and nodded, noticing the excited gleam in Rin's eyes as she stared at her bag. "That's great, I do too! How long have you been playing?"

"9 years, I started at 4."

"Sugoi! I've been playing for 6 years. Maybe we can be on the tennis team together!" Seiji liked that idea. "So today's your first day at Seigaku?"

"Yours too, right?" Rin blinked but then grinned again.

"Ah, that's right! Speaking of, we should hurry, don't want to be late on the first day." Rin bent down and picked up something form the ground. Seiji tilted her head as she realized it was a skateboard, _so_ that's _how she crashed into me…_

The two girls quickly made their way to school, both of them going by foot since Rin thought it wouldn't be fair if she rode her skateboard ahead of Seiji.

They arrived in front of the school, but only had a few minutes to get to class. As they were running down the hallways (Rin hurrying to stuff her skateboard in her bag), Rin asked Seiji for her schedule, which she gladly gave to the red head. She was pleased to hear Rin announce that they had the same classes, and they headed towards the same destination.

Thankfully, they made it just before the bell rang, and the teacher wasn't in the classroom yet, so the two girls were able to find two desks in the back to sit in.

Later, when the teacher did walk in, everyone sat in their seats after catching up with their old friends. Rin and Seiji turned away from each other to focus on the teacher also.

"Good morning everyone. I know you must be excited to be in your first year of junior high, and some of you are a bit new, so why don't we start with introductions around the room?"

 _It's just like elementary,_ Seiji thought, her cheek in her palm.

The teacher started in the front of the room, and steadily went to the back. Not many kids caught her eye or held any kind of importance to them, but there were two that seemed to stand out from the rest.

"Hoi hoi! I'm Kikumaru Eiji, nya!" The short red haired boy (his hair reminding her of Rin just a bit) held up a peace sign and winked to the class, a band-aid resting over his nose. Some girls blushed, one of those girls being Rin (though Seiji later learned that Rin had a so called 'light fever'). Seiji, however, developed a smile that almost seemed like a smirk.

 _How cute._

The boy sitting next to him stood up next, and Seiji nearly did a double take.

The boy had soft short brown hair, going past his chin and stopping midway at his neck, and seemed about 2 or 3 inches taller, standing just a bit higher than Rin. It seemed as if his eyes were also closed.

Rin gave her a glance, and she instantly knew that she was thinking the same thing.

 _He looks a lot like me…_

The only difference would have to be length and style of hair; Seiji's went down to the end of her shoulders and was held in a pony-tail, while the boy's, as mentioned before, was a bit shorter and out.

"My name is Fuji Shuusuke, though most people call me Fuji. Pleasure to meet you." He gave the class a smile, and those girls that weren't blushing now followed along with the rest.

Seiji felt that she was the only sane girl there.

Rin soon introduced herself, grinning to the class and giving off the impression of a happy and cheery gal, and Seiji was right after her.

"Fujiko Seiji," She ignored the glances that most students sent towards Fuji, who didn't seem to realize that Seiji was speaking, "I just moved here recently from Osaka, I hope I can get a chance to make new friends."

And of course, by friends, she meant victims.

As she sat down to let the rest of the class introduce themselves, Rin gave her a grin.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Wah, Sugoi!" Rin exclaimed as she and Seiji arrived at the school's tennis courts. Both girls had actually planned on going in the morning, but never got a chance to as they were almost late.

"Yeah, but these people aren't that really good…" Seiji mumbled, but Rin didn't hear her.

"Come on, let's go ask to join!" Rin grabbed onto the brunette's arm and pulled her along, not taking any notice of Seiji's surprised face.

"Ah, whoa, slow down…" She called out as she nearly bumped into one of the tennis court nets.

"Aw, the first years are here!" Both Rin and Seiji turned and saw a bunch of second and third (though mainly third) years gushing at them. Not only were they gushing at Seiji and Rin, but also the other first years that were standing just behind them.

"Geez, they're acting like we're new puppies or something." Seiji turned yet again and saw another first year with shoulder length brown hair (though darker than hers) and oval glasses, looking just a tad bit ticked off.

"Technically, we are new puppies; being the youngest and newest." Another girl, a bit taller than the other, adjusted her glasses, her long black hair resting over her shoulders and covering half of her face.

"Hey," Rin interrupted their conversation, gaining both of the girl's attention, "because we're first years, does this mean they're gonna pick on us?"

The girl with black hair decided to answer, "A majority of them won't, based on what I heard from my older sister, but there are a select few who might give us problems."

"Which shouldn't be a problem at all!" The brunette with glasses smirked, raising her right hand with a fist. Her grey eyes shined with determination as she gazed at both Seiji and Rin. "I'm Kajiura Yuki, and my goal is to become the next team captain for the Seigaku's girls' tennis team."

Seiji tilted her head as Rin stared in awe.

"I'm Jushiro Rin, and this is my friend, Fujiko Seiji." Rin finally said as Seiji nodded.

"Yashiko Miharu, younger sister of Yashiko Minami and older sister of Yashiko Momoka, who will be attending Seigaku next year."

Seiji almost sweat-dropped at the unneeded information about Miharu's siblings, but then realized that she would probably do the same with her younger sister, Yuuka, if she had the chance.

"Nyaha! Look at us Seiji, making even more friends already!" Rin cheered. Seiji gave her a small smile before turning back to the other girls.

"So, do you know what the tennis club is like?" She asked. Yuki smirked again, and Seiji had a feeling it was something that she did often.

"I heard that the captain is rather insane. Some describe her as a yandere, since she seems cute at first and rather bubbly too, but when she's angered or playing tennis, she can get really scary. I remember once hearing from someone else that she said that if she could, she'd rather use a shovel instead of a tennis racket."

From her spot next to Rin, Seiji noticed the red head shiver.

"She sounds interesting." Seiji commented nonchalantly.

Yuki stared at her for a bit, "Odd thing is I can't tell if you're serious or not…" She muttered.

"Ah, look, it's the captain!" A random second year called out, pointing to the tennis court's entrance. All heads turned towards a tall girl with beige hair reaching down her waist, a pink headband resting over her bangs, and bright purple eyes shining with a child-like innocence. She wore the regular's uniform, but the jacket hung off her shoulders as she carried her pale pink tennis racket in her right hand.

Seiji honestly saw nothing wrong with her, other than the dazzling purple eyes that could put anyone in a trance.

"That's the captain?" Rin asked quietly, also staring like everyone else.

Miharu nodded, "Her name is Nakamura Anya, half Japanese and half Russian."

Anya walked onto the court, seeming oblivious to the stares she was receiving and made her way to where other regulars stood. Immediately, they began talking. Soon, Anya turned to the other players with a grin.

"Okay," Seiji smiled at the faint Russian accent, "today we are going to start with practice matches, and then after that, we are going to test the first years." Anya glanced in their direction. "So be prepared."

Yuki snorted, "Ah, I can't wait to beat her."

Seiji raised an eyebrow, "How long have you been playing tennis?"

"10 years." Seiji blinked, surprised at finding someone her own age has been playing tennis longer than she has. Maybe she had enough actions to actually back up her words.

The first hour of practice was spent watching the second and third years playing matches. Seiji was pretty sure that she could beat most of these girls, if not all.

"This is our tennis team?" Rin mumbled as she and the other first years watched a girl stumble on the court. She fell to her knees and scraped one in the process.

"They suck." Yuki stated bluntly, her arms crossed.

"You really think so?" The four first years jumped and turn to see Anya standing there, a smile on her face as she too watched the others play.

"Ah… well…" Rin stuttered.

"Yes." Yuki again answered bluntly. Anya only giggled in return.

"Yes, I suppose so. Not even some of the regulars are up to my expectations. Most girls on the tennis team care about watching the boys play instead of practicing. A shame, really."

"Then why are they still here? Why not kick them off the team?" Yuki asked.

"If I were to do that, then there would only be about 3 of us left, including me. With only 3 members, we can't really be a full tennis team, can we?" Anya finally glanced down to meet Yuki eye to eye.

"That's not true. You'll have Miharu and me. We can beat any of these losers." Yuki placed a fist to her chest, a grin on her face as her other hand grabbed Miharu's arm.

Anya smiled as if she was staring at two children who just stated they couldn't wait till Santa arrived for Christmas. She then glanced at Seiji and Rin.

"What about you two? Are you any good?"

"I won the Junior Championship in France last year." Was all Seiji said. Anya widened her eyes a bit, looking impressed. Rin and Yuki also seemed surprised, while Miharu wrote something down in her notebook.

"Uh… I…" Rin paused as she tried to think of something. "Well, I've only been playing for 6 years, nothing really special with me…"

Anya smiled again, and Seiji got the feeling it was something she did a lot, "Actually, that's pretty impressive. The most talented girl on my team, besides myself, has been playing for 4 years. I myself have been playing for 12 years."

"So you started at 2 years old?"

"Actually, 3, I'm 15 now."

"Sugoi…" Rin muttered, staring up at the captain in awe yet again. Seiji laughed a little, amused at how easily impressed Rin can get.

"Well, practice matches are almost over. How about I have you girls, along with a few other first years, go against some of my top members, just to see if you really are as good as you say."

"Sure!" Yuki grinned up at the captain, "And then can I go against you?" Anya tilted her head in thought.

"Maybe."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Wait a minute!" Seiji blinked and glanced down at Rai, who interrupted her flashback.

"Yes?" She smiled, tilting her head.

"This is a great story and everything, but what does this have to do with your nickname?"

"Oh, I'm getting there. I could get this over with faster if you didn't interrupt me."

"Okay, okay, I get it, continue."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"W-Who are these kids?"

"They're so strong!"

"It's hard to believe they're only first years."

Seiji smiled modestly as the second and third years praised her and her friends.

"And what's with that small girl? She's so strong! She blew my racket out of my hand!"

Seiji glanced over and saw another first year, staring at her feet nervously as she shuffled back and forth. She had short light brown hair with a white headband and wide blue eyes. At first, she came off as a shy girl who would have no self-esteem, but once she was on the court with a racket in her hand and in the middle of a game, she seemed rather… aggressive.

Another girl stood next to her, her long black hair held in a braid as she patted the first girl's shoulder. She gave a comforting smile as the brunette glanced up at her. Seiji recognized her as another first year that managed to beat most of the team.

"Geez, where are these first years coming from?" Seiji giggled again.

"Well then," Anya walked up to them, a wide grin on her face. "You're definitely better than I expected."

"You bet." Yuki grinned again, something Seiji definitely noticed. Earlier, on the courts, it seemed as if Yuki was a completely different person. Her face was set straight, and she no longer smiled or smirked. To be honest, Seiji thought that Yuki would be the kind of player that would taunt her opponents as she was winning, but instead, even as she was winning by a landslide, Yuki seemed rather serious and mature. She never even spoke a word as she played, and her eyes seemed quite deadly too.

Now, however, she seemed back to her normal self.

"But this doesn't mean that you can become regulars." Anya suddenly dropped her smile and held her head high, giving a haughty expression. However, she just looked as if a little girl was trying to act mature and was failing miserably. Seiji barely held in another laugh. "You're first years, and only second and third years become regulars. Maybe next year."

Seiji heard Yuki growl from beside and her and saw her cross her arms.

"What about our match, you said I could go against you!"

"I said maybe." Yuki looked this close to throwing a tantrum like a small child, but Anya spoke up again. "And now I've decided. Tomorrow, after practice, we'll have a match. I won't hold back, and I hope you won't either."

Yuki grinned again, a sharp tooth pointing out. In Seiji's mind, she looked like the typical loud-mouthed, tomboy, over-confident, sporty-gal. Definitely different compared to the Yuki that was on the courts.

Anya then dismissed the team, telling them to come to practice again tomorrow for more training. Once the girls all got changed, Yuki came up to Seiji as she was just putting her tennis bag on her shoulder.

"Hey, you said you won the Junior Championship in France, right?" She asked bluntly.

"Um, yeah." Was she about to ask if they could play a match also?

"Does that mean you can speak French?" Yuki's eyes suddenly got wide and started to shine with awe.

Taken aback, Seiji could only nod slowly. She then shook her head and smiled, "Enough to get by."

"That's so cool! Once I become captain of the tennis team, you're definitely becoming a regular." Yuki nodded to herself, as if this was a true fact.

"Yuki-chan, you know it's not really up to the captain to decide who's going to be a regular. It depends on whether or not they can actually win the ranking matches." Miharu suddenly came up from behind them, and only Yuki jumped.

"I know that, but the captain can also decide who goes _in_ the ranking matches, yeah? So I'll definitely choose Seiji. And maybe Rin too, she seemed pretty good." She seemed to ignore the fact that only second and third years could participate in those, so it really didn't matter if she chose them or not.

"Ji, really!?" Said redhead suddenly popped up from behind them, similar to the way Miharu did. Yuki once again jumped, but Seiji only giggled.

"Yeah, you were actually really fast too… like a cat or something." Seiji tried to remember when she ever saw a cat move quickly. Most of the time they would move around lazily as if they had all the time in the world.

"Thank you!" Rin seemed to take the comparison as a compliment and grinned at the dark brunette.

"So, how about we go check out the guys' tennis team? I heard they got a few good first years also." Yuki grinned once again, and before she even got an answer, she started headed out the locker rooms and to the boys' court.

As the remaining three girls started to follow, Seiji turned to Miharu.

"Is she always like that?"

"Like what? An over confident, cheeky, loud-mouthed, tomboy?" Seiji was surprised that her earlier thoughts were almost dead-on. "Yes, except when she plays tennis, as you saw before. I've known her since second grade, she's never changed."

"Waaah, second grade? I don't remember any of my friends from then." Rin mumbled.

Seiji smiled, "You're not the only one. The only thing I remember was playing with my sister." And by playing, she meant dressing her up against her will and taking pictures of her and then sticking them to her wall later so she can stare at them before she went to sleep.

Ah yes, such good times.

"Even though Yuki may seem always happy and smug, she doesn't really like the way she acts."

"What? Why not?" Rin asked, surprised. Seiji was also curious. She couldn't imagine someone not liking their own personality.

"Many people tend to get annoyed by her loudness, and tend to tease her for it. They shut her away and try to avoid talking to her. I'm her only friend, since I can handle her. She's nothing really, compared to my little sister. But she's still gets upset when someone comments negatively on her attitude."

Seiji frowned, suddenly feeling really guilty for no reason. Guilt was something she rarely felt, and she didn't like it when she did feel it. So, to get rid of it, she decided to become Yuki's friend.

When they arrived at the boys' tennis courts, they found Yuki standing just outside the fence, watching intently at the late matches that some members were still finishing.

"Turns out they're not done yet. They're still finishing up some matches, though they're mostly all at the match point now." She stated nonchalantly, not taking her eyes away from the courts.

"At least they seem better than the girls' team." Seiji said, crossing her arms.

"…Um… isn't that a bad thing?" Rin asked.

"Team wise, yes. School wise, no."

"What?"

"Team wise as in there might be competition between the two teams, school wise as in, as long as they're representing Seigaku and win the tournaments, it's alright." Seiji explained.

"Oh."

"Oh hey, I know that guy!" Yuki suddenly grabbed Miharu's arm harshly, earning a strangled yelp from the tall girl, as she stared at a boy across the courts, her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she pointed at him.

Seiji (amused at these actions) glanced over and saw another first year. His hair was short and wild, the color matching Yuki's, and he too had oval glasses. His eyes however, were sharp and narrow, nothing like the wide-eyed look Yuki had. He was leaning casually against a fence, arms crossed, and had a few other first years standing next to him.

"Who is he?" Rin asked, also staring at the boy.

"He was in one of my classes earlier. I think his name was Tezuka." Yuki finally let go of Miharu's arm after she realized that she was trying to pry her fingers off.

"What's so special about him?" Seiji asked.

"There's a rumor going around that he's really good at tennis. I don't know how good though."

"…Shall we go find out?" Seiji grinned as she spotted Eiji and Fuji standing next to Tezuka.

"…Maybe tomorrow, after I beat the captain," Yuki said this casually, as if this was a task as easing as taking out the trash. "I have to head home now, since my brother is expecting me home before dinner." She suddenly grinned again as she turned to the other three girls. "You wanna come over?"

Seiji and Rin could only blink in surprise. They only met Yuki today, and she already wanted them over for dinner?

Miharu, however, shrugged, "Sure, I don't think my mother will mind, knowing that it's you."

Rin blinked again, snapping out of her trance, as Seiji closed her previously open jaw.

"I-I think I have to ask my parents first…" Rin mumbled, and then turned to Seiji.

Seiji brought a finger to her chin, thinking. She figured her parents would be okay with it, and that as long as she explained where she was when she got home, they wouldn't care. However, she was worried if her sister would be okay without her big sister to protect her (ignoring the fact that she'll be safely kept in her house with her parents).

Finally, she made up her mind, "Sure, I'll go. My parents won't mind."

Yuki cheered as Rin turned away to call her parents on her cell, and Seiji could tell that she was genuinely happy about this. She guessed that Miharu might really be her only friend.

Well, she was definitely going to change that.

After Rin talked to her parents, she turned back to the others with a grin as wide as Yuki's

"They said yes!" Yuki cheered once again, before grabbing Miharu's arm.

"Then let's go!" She started running towards the front gates of the school, Miharu stumbling behind and constantly fixing her glasses as they were falling off her face.

Seiji and Rin rushed to follow as they realized that Yuki was not going to wait for them.

 _Saa… she really is eccentric…._

Later, after following Yuki through many turns and nearly bumping into people, Rin and Seiji were finally able to make it at Yuki's house safely.

As they walked up the pavement to her front door, they saw Miharu and Yuki herself already standing there, one grinning and the other looking just as out of breath as Seiji and Rin.

"Here we are, welcome to my home!" Yuki motioned to the house, arms spreading wide as if she was presenting a project.

Seiji, after catching her breath, finally got a chance to look up.

And up.

…And up.

"Y-you… live… in a mansion?" Rin managed to stutter as she too craned her neck to see the top of the house.

Yuki nodded eagerly.

Seiji opened her mouth to say something, but instead, she couldn't help but giggle a little. She was certain that this Yuki girl would put a great impact on her life from now on.

The four girls finally went inside, which seemed just as fancy as the outside. If there was one word to describe the inside, Seiji would probably guess it was _expensive._

Almost everything looked as if it would break if you even so much as stare at it too hard. Seriously, Seiji had to look away the moment she spotted an expensive blue vase because it almost looked as if it started to shake.

"Dinner should be ready in a few minutes, so I guess we can go up to my room while we wait." Yuki told them as she led the way upstairs.

"Sounds cool." Rin grinned as she looked around the house in amazement. Miharu and Yuki seemed to be the only ones who were used to this living arrangement, while Seiji and Rin felt a tad out of place.

When they made it to Yuki's room, the two new girls were expecting something as fancy as the rest of the house. Maybe a waterbed with a glass dresser and movement sensitivity lights that turns on when you walk into the room. Or even a talking mirror that gives you compliments along with an aquarium built into the floor, so you could see small fish as you walk above them.

They weren't expecting, however, a normal room with a plain bed, light red painted walls, and just a normal beige carpet with a normal brown wooden dresser. The only thing that seemed out of place was the giant flat screen T.V that was across from the bed.

"…Ah… this is different than I expected." Seiji said aloud as she and the others (mainly Rin) cautiously walked into the room. They were most likely expecting a robot maid to roll up to them or something, just to prove that Yuki was, in fact, rich.

"Yeah, I know it's different from the rest of the house, but I like it. I purposely got it this way." Yuki smiled softly as she sat on her bed, which was filled with many pillows of different kinds. The others followed suit, and Seiji was pleasantly surprised as she nearly sank down into the bed itself.

 _So soft…_

"So Yuki-chan," Rin started, "how come you're so rich?"

 _Dear Kami-sama, Rin, you can't just ask people why they're rich!_ Seiji's eyebrow twitched.

Yuki, however, didn't seem disturbed by the question.

"My father owns a large business company. I don't really know too much, I just go along with it, since it's my brother who's going to take over and not me. I just plan to live a normal life when I grow up."

Rin nodded slowly, still seeming amazed, while Seiji just shrugged.

"So, what's your brother like?" Seiji asked, not really knowing what else to ask.

Yuki shrugged, "He's alright. Though sometimes he tries to impress people with big words that even he probably doesn't know. People tend to believe him though. It's a bit stupid."

"What's his name?" Rin asked.

"Yuuji, though he prefers people to call him Kajiura-san."

"Hm…" Seiji glanced over at Miharu, who was silent this whole time, and was writing something down in her notebook. Seiji had the feeling that she always had the notebook with her. "Random question; but how did you two meet?"

"What? You mean me and my brother?" Yuki raised an eyebrow, and it wasn't until now did Seiji realized that she never gave any indication that she was thinking about Miharu.

She let out a soft giggle before continuing, "No, I mean you and Miharu."

Miharu glanced up from her notebook, her eyes not visible and her face blank as Yuki tilted her head.

"Oh, we met in 2nd grade. Miharu was a new student, and I remember her being rather shy. She even had glasses back then, so she was really adorable. She's still a bit shy even now." Yuki smirked, and Seiji couldn't help but smile also.

"Ji, it must be nice to have a friend for such a long time." Rin pouted, and Seiji reached over to pat her head.

"Don't worry, we'll be your friends for a long time. The four of us, ne?" She smiled at Miharu and Yuki.

Miharu nodded, letting out her own smile, while Yuki seemed almost shocked.

"The… four of us?" She repeated.

"Yup." Seiji nodded.

Yuki blinked as Miharu went back to her writing. Rin turned her attention to Seiji and started playing with her hair, causing giggles to erupt from the victim of her actions. They were all quiet for a bit, all busy doing what they were doing, until Yuki suddenly jumped up and grabbed Seiji's hands, emitting a squeak from said girl.

"You mean we're all really friends!?" She almost yelled, her eyes wide as she got close to Seiji's face.

Seiji, only a little bit caught off guard, could only nod, her hands still trapped between Yuki's.

 _This just isn't my day, is it?_ She thought to herself, silently taking note of all the times she's been surprised today.

Yuki's smile was back in place as her eyes started to shine with what looked like hope.

"Really? I'm finally gonna have more than one friend!?"

And here comes the guilt again. Seiji could actually hear own her heart shatter.

"Of course. Why wouldn't you be my friend?" Seiji smiled again.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Miharu already told you this, but I don't have many friends. They all push me away just because I tend to annoy them unconsciously."

Seiji furrowed her brows, getting a bit irritated at the idea of people pushing Yuki away just because of her eccentric personality. To be honest, Seiji felt that Rin was more hyper than Yuki herself, so she was sure that she could handle Yuki if she could handle Rin.

"Yuki, darling, dinner's ready. Come on down with your new friends!" The four girls turned their heads as they heard Yuki's mother calling.

"How does she know we're here?" Rin questioned as they all got up from the bed and made their way downstairs.

"She must've heard us. Either that or one of the maids told her." Yuki shrugged.

 _She has maids too?_ Both Seiji and Rin thought with a sweat-drop.

As the group of girls came into the kitchen, which again was as fancy as the rest of the house, a sudden smell hit them.

"Uwaa! That smells so good!" Rin basically drooled as she spotted all of the foods lined up on the table, probably not knowing what half of it was. Still, that didn't stop her stomach from growling.

Seiji giggled (she seemed to be doing a lot of that today also) at Rin's embarrassed face.

"Ne, Rin, you look like someone just molested you."

"Waa!?" This time, Yuki joined in on Seiji's giggling. Miharu let out another smile as they all sat down.

Dinner was rather peaceful in Seiji's opinion. She had to remind herself to use manners, since she wasn't used to eating with napkins and three different forks. She also had to hold back from placing her elbows on the table, like she usually did with her family.

Speaking of her family, she hoped Yuuka was doing well. She probably missed her also. Seiji made a note to herself to sneak into her sister's room later that night and crawl into bed with her, just to make up for her absence this evening. No matter how much Yuuka screamed at her in the morning, she was sure that she loved it just as much as she did.

"Seiji, why do you have that look on your face?" Rin piped up from across from her, a spoon hanging from her hand.

"Hm? Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about my sister."

 _But… that's the look one would wear when watching porn or something._ Was the collective thought between the three other girls.

"Why were you blushing so hard?" Yuki decided to ask.

Seiji only smiled.

And then it hit them.

"…You're really a pervert, you know that?" Yuki said bluntly, going back to her meal as if nothing had happened.

"A pervert with an IQ of 181." Seiji nonchalantly said, and Miharu, Rin and Yuki all choked on their food.

"171?" They all repeated incredulously.

"That's like genius level!" Rin exclaimed.

"So what, you're a… tensai?" Yuki asked, eyes wide once again.

Seiji nodded, "I guess so."

"Uwaa! You probably have the highest IQ in the school!" Rin grinned and bounced in her seat, excited to be best friends with a genius.

"Actually, she has the second highest." Miharu spoke up from her silence, turning all attention to her.

"…Really? Who has the highest?" Rin asked.

"Is it you?" Yuki suddenly asked, looking shocked.

Miharu smirked, "No, my IQ is only 128."

Yuki snorted, "Still, that's higher than mine."

"The highest IQ belongs to Fuji Shuusuke, whose IQ is 173."

"Fuji Shuusuke?" Seiji asked, tilted her head.

"Hey, that's the kid who looked like you! He's in our class, right?"

"What? There's a boy that looks like you? But… you're the epitome of girly-ness! How can a _boy_ look like you?" Yuki exclaimed, waving her arms around wildly. She was lucky her parents and brother were out of the room, or else Seiji was sure they would scold Yuki for her un-lady-like actions (though Seiji had no idea where exactly the rest of Yuki's family was).

"Epitome? That's a big word for you, Yuki." Miharu commented, but Yuki ignored her.

"What do you mean, 'epitome of girly-ness'? I don't prance around sniffing flowers and giving out balloons." Seiji raised an eyebrow, a bit offended.

"Oh, not personality wise!" Yuki quickly corrected. "I meant appearance wise. You have soft, short hair, closed eyes and a delicate smile. You're kinda short too, which adds to the petite look. I just can't imagine a boy looking like that."

"He was at the courts, wasn't he? He was standing right next to that Tezuka guy." Rin added, tapping her spoon to her chin. Again, they were all very lucky that Yuki's family wasn't present.

"So wait, there's a genius girly looking boy that plays tennis running around the school?" Yuki asked, looking skeptical.

"Apparently, yes." Miharu nodded, and proceeded to write other things in her notebook.

"But back to the main point here," Rin interrupted, waving her hands around, "Seiji here is a genius and a pervert. What does that make her, a hentai tensai?"

There was a pause as the four girls thought over the name.

"…I like it." Seiji smiled.

"So what? Should we call you hentai tensai from now on?" Yuki snorted, sounding a bit sarcastic.

"Sure."

"…You're serious?"

"Of course."

"…It's official!" Rin cheered, "You are now our resident Hentai Tensai!"

Seiji laughed, along with Yuki and Miharu. _I can get used to this._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"And that's how I got my nick-name." Seiji finished with a smile, turning back to Rai. The small first year stared blankly at her senpai.

"That's it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You give me this long story, telling how you met Rin-senpai, Miharu-senpai and buchou, when you could've just told me that when you first met them, they decided to call you that when they found out about your perverted personality and high IQ. Seriously, that could have been explained in one sentence."

"I still don't see the problem."

"I don't understand though, how did buchou become the way she is now?"

"That flashback, little Rai, is for another time." Seiji wiggled her finger back and forth.

"…Well that was a pretty shitty-ass flashback."

Seiji gasped, bringing a hand to her chest, "12 year olds shouldn't use such language!"

Rai gave her a look.

Seiji giggled again, pulling Rai into a hug and suffocating her with her chest, "You're adorable."

"Okay, I-I can't… breathe." Rai stuttered, squirming to get out of the hug.

"Oh? You can't?" Seiji didn't say anymore as she continued to hug the first year. She didn't let go until Miharu called her, saying it was time for her next match. "Good luck Etsuko!"

Rai could only grumble as she grabbed her tennis racket and walked onto the courts.

* * *

 **Yup, that was quite a ride!**

 **I hope you appreciate the 2 second cameo of Tami and Hana. I was gonna add them again some more, but I kind of forgot. ono**

 **\- Kyuni**


	8. Selfish Bastards

**Hi-hi! Oh man it's still the second day in the story! But the third day starts in the next chapter, finally.**

 **Oh look, more tennis matches with ridiculous made up tennis moves that probably don't make sense! Hurrah!**

 **Well, here ya go, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Tennis Days**

 **Start?**

 **Y/** N

 _ **Same Day**_

Rai sighed as she finished off another opponent yet again. She didn't really see these girls as opponents. More like a way to pass time before she actually got to the real matches against a regular. Even though she played against Seiji earlier, she didn't feel as if Seiji was playing her seriously, which irritated her. But even then, Seiji was still a pretty tough opponent. She couldn't imagine what she could do when playing at full power.

"Chibi!" Rai winced at the call that has quickly become familiar within the past day. She braced herself, and sure enough, she felt a body jump on her shoulders, nearly dragging her to the ground.

"R-rin-senpai…" She could barely breathe.

"Ji, guess what!" Rin wouldn't stop bouncing as she finally let Rai go. She stared at the first year with a huge grin, red hair flapping everywhere as she could barely keep still.

"What?"

"You're going against Hana-chan next!"

Rai blinked, "The vice-captain?"

"Un!" Rin nodded, "I'm not sure if I've told you already, but she's my doubles partner also. You have to watch out though, she's really fast, but of course, not as fast as I am, and she has amazing accuracy! She can hit a lob like, 50 feet in the air and still make it land right on the baseline!"

Rai couldn't tell if Rin was over-exaggerating.

"Rin." Both girls turned to see Hana walking up to them, a distressed look on her face. "Please stop saying stuff like that." She then turned to Rai with a smile, "It's not true, I can only do 15 feet, not 50."

 _Still,_ Rai thought, _that's pretty impressive._

"Don't feel nervous or anything." Hana smiled once again, laying a hand on Rai's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll be a tough opponent; Yuki-san didn't choose you to play in the Ranking Tournament for nothing, you know." She winked.

Rai could only shrug, racquet still in her left hand as she took in a deep breath. She wasn't really nervous, per se, just a bit excited to finally get a good (full) match.

Speaking of, Rai glanced over and noticed Seiji in yet another match against a non-regular. Once again, she showed no mercy, yet she wasn't giving it her all either.

"Oh, come on, Rai." Hana tapped her shoulder and Rai turned to her quizzically, "Ka's calling us. I guess it's time for our match."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Rai stood on one side of the court, racquet in hand as she faced Hana, who was on the other side and getting ready to serve. Rai reminded herself of Rin's words from earlier, trying to anticipate how fast Hana can move.

Hana herself was a fairly average girl, with average weight and average height, so it'd be hard to tell how fast she was. The only thing Rai was sure of was how strong her legs looked, as if she worked on them on a daily basis.

The game finally started, and Hana served. It was a normal serve, just to start the game fairly. Certainly faster than most of the non-regulars' serves, but there was nothing special.

Rai returned it easily, and immediately, got ready to go into defense. Hana has seen her play before, and therefore knows what she can do, but Rai has never seen Hana (nor many of the other regulars) play. She planned on watching Hana's play style first before attacking.

Rin was right, Hana was fast. Probably even faster than Rai. It made the first year wonder how exactly fast Rin was, since she's rumored to be faster than Hana. But still, Rai managed to keep up with her, but there was barely enough time for her to look over back at the other side of the court once she hit the ball, for Hana had already returned it herself.

 _So far I've seen her speed, and her returns seem pretty sharp too. She really is good. But,_ Rai narrowed her eyes as she saw an opening, _mada mada da ne._

"Love-15." Rai jumped as she realized Nami was the umpire, sitting in the chair with no interest in the match itself. She lay sideways, her feet hanging off the edge as she swung them idly. She had a cell-phone in hand, and she wasn't even looking at the match!

Hana stood there, not even breathing heavily from all the running she did, before smiling softly at Rai. Suddenly, her smile turned into a stern frown.

"You're good Rai, but I won't be going easy on you. I intend to keep my regulars spot." Hana briefly waved her racquet in the air to emphasize her point before returning back to the service area.

Rai snorted as she too returned to the baseline, "Good, I don't like it when my opponent's go easy on me."

Off on the sidelines, Ka, along with Eiji and Momo, were watching the match.

"Wow, she really is like Echizen." Momo commented.

"You mean that first year regular?" Ka questioned, "I guess so. Though I don't really know Echizen myself, I'd say they act a bit similar. They even look a bit alike, but Rai is probably more… eccentric."

"Nya, how so?"

"She has a pretty bad temper." Ka shrugged, before glancing up at Nami. "Ne, emogaru, I have to say that Etsuko's temper is probably even worse than yours, and that's saying something."

She only got the middle finger in return.

Ka snorted, turning her attention back to the game.

By now, the score was at 15-15, Hana having scored at some point during their conversation. The two were in the middle of another rally, nothing exciting having happened yet. When Rai scored another point, making the score 15-30, Hana figured it was time to step it up a little.

Hana did another serve, and Rai returned it easily as expected. She kept hitting low balls, near Rai's feet, and soon enough, Rai hit a high lob, just as she planned. Hana allowed herself a small victory smile before running up and jumping up to the ball, reeling her arm back and smashing it down to the ground, both hands on the racquet.

The ball came down quickly and harshly, just in front of Rai, who took a few steps back and got ready to return it. The ball span for a while, about 2 seconds or so, before suddenly coming up and going over Rai's head. Rai, too shocked to do anything, could only watch as the ball flew into the air and hit the fence behind her softly.

"30-30." Nami rolled her eyes, already bored with her phone.

"Nya! What kind of smash was that?" Eiji exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Hana-senpai calls that the Spike Smash. While she specials in lobs, she can also do a very good smash, something she picked up from volleyball, where they call smashes spikes. Originally, the Spike Smash was used with one hand, but Hana-senpai felt that it needed more power, so she uses both of her hands to smash it, something that you rarely see in tennis smashes. The extra power makes the ball bounce higher, so it looks sort of like a Cherry Bomb, you know, like in four-square." Ka smiled at the two boys, hands on her hips and feeling happy that she was able to explain something that they didn't know.

 _Ah, but wait,_ she suddenly thought, her eyes narrowing, _they could somehow steal these moves and claim it for themselves. Selfish bastards._ Her fists clenched as she suddenly glared at Eiji and Momo, but both were too busy watching the match to notice.

 _Spike smash, huh?_ Rai smirked, _Interesting…_

The game continued, the score being balanced meaning that whenever one scored a point, the opponent would score one, and so forth. Rai won the first game, but then Hana won the second, making the score 1 game all.

Throughout these games, Rai purposely kept hitting lobs to lure Hana into more Spike Smashes. She figured that the jumping would eventually cause Hana to lose some stamina, which it did, but Hana was rather determined.

At one point, when Rai finally decided that she figured out how to return the smash, she hit one final lob, the score being 4-5, Rai winning. Hana, tired but still determined, jumped up to do another smash. Once the ball hit the ground, Rai stepped forwards, closer to it, as it span.

"What's she thinking? That ball will hit her in the face!" Momo cried out, furrowing his brows.

Ka smiled, "Looks like she figured it out."

"What?" Eiji and Momo both turned to her, confused.

"Just watch."

Rai watched as the ball span, and once it finally came up, she quickly side-stepped and swung her racquet, successfully hitting the ball before it got to high. The ball was quickly returned over to the other side and went right past Hana's feet.

"Game, set, and match, Etsuko Rai, 4-6." Nami quickly hopped down from the chair, relieved it was over, but was rather surprised that Hana-senpai was beat by a first year.

"Yeah, I'm surprised too." Ka suddenly appeared next to her, arms crossed and a smile on her face. Nami let out some kind of squeak.

"What the - what!?" Nami growled. "Don't read my thoughts!"

"I'm not, it's just really obvious to tell what you're thinking." Ka shrugged, still grinning.

"Then you know how much I want to punch you in the face?"

Eiji and Momo watched the fight, both sweat-dropping.

"I'm getting a sudden feeling of déjà vu." Momo suddenly said, a finger to his chin as he thought.

Eiji sweat-dropped further, "You don't say…"

Back on the courts, Hana and Rai met in the middle to shake hands.

"Congratulations, you're really good." Hana smiled.

"Thanks…" Rai mumbled, looking away. Hana only giggled at her shyness.

"Well, go tell Miharu your score, I'm sure she'll be happy to know." Hana gently pushed her towards the table set-up.

"What? Why?"

"Well, you'll be playing her tomorrow. She'll definitely want to hear the results of this match. She'll no doubt study up on your playing style."

"…Just what kind of person is Miharu-senpai?"

"I can answer that." Ka appeared next to them, Eiji and Momo right behind her. Nami was also there, just lingering but also listening to the conversation. "By the way, good job on your match." Ka gave her the thumbs up.

"Yeah, you're definitely better than I expected." Momo ruffled her hair, earning a warning growl from the first year.

"Nya! You're so much like Ochibi! Kawaii!" Eiji glomped her, and Rai felt as if it was Rin hugging her, except Eiji, of course, didn't have boobs and was slightly heavier.

"Oi, off my kouhai! You're gonna kill her!" Ka roughly pulled Eiji off of her, not caring if she injured him in the process.

"Ka! Don't be so rough!" Hana, who was still there to see this all, flailed around, her mother-instincts kicking in. She immediately checked on Eiji to see if he was alright.

"Anyways," Ka completely ignored Hana as she turned back to Rai, "Nee-chan usually comes off as the silent and shy bookworm that spends most of her time in the library, and she is, but she's also rather cunning. She plans almost everything out, even how many times she should brush her hair in the morning."

"She sounds like a neat-freak."

"Trust me, she is. She also studies the human body, so she's basically a pro at knowing how the bones work. She uses this as an advantage in tennis; she watches her opponent's muscles and uses that to judge what move they're going to do next. She also has a side hobby of fortune telling, and she can guess what a person is thinking based on their facial expression based on normal psychology facts, so that would be an advantage to her too. All in all, she's a rather challenging opponent. I'd have to say that she's probably the third best on the team, and you already know who's first and second."

"Yuki-buchou and Seiji-senpai…" Rai nodded.

"Someone koll'd?" Rai once again jumped as Seiji appeared randomly, having been done with her match.

"Koll'd?" She repeated.

Seiji waved her hand dismissively. "Inside joke." She then placed her hand on Rai's shoulder, successfully making the first year shudder, "So I heard you won your first regular match."

"How? It just happened…"

"Good job. You'll be going against Miharu tomorrow, and if you beat her, she goes against Hana. That's the match that decides who's gonna stay a regular and who's not."

Rai didn't bother to ask, _What happens if_ I _lose?_ She didn't want to come off as a loser or anything.

" _However,_ if _you_ lose, you won't become a regular." Seiji smiled.

 _Well damn, thanks Seiji-senpai._ Rai thought sarcastically, _Nice to know you support me._

"Anyways, looks like today's matches are over. Let's go change, shall we?" Ka stretched and then turned to Eiji and Momo, who were still there, along with Hana. "You two can go now." She added harshly, giving them a deadpan gaze.

"Ka!" Hana exclaimed, flustered at her rudeness.

Eiji and Momo shuddered; they had a feeling that Ka (along with some of the other female regulars) didn't like them that much.

"Right, we'll be going. We'll go tell the others about the match." Momo pointed over to the other male regulars, who were gathering up and getting ready to change out also.

 _Why, so they can think of ways to become better than us? Selfish bastards…_ Ka thought once again, glaring at them suspiciously as they walked off.

"Ka, stop it. I know what you're thinking, and they're not plotting against us." Hana sighed.

"But you have to admit, they are kind of annoying with all of their fans and stuff. We're just as good as them, if not better." Ka crossed her arms.

"True, it is rather bothersome, but it's not really their fault."

"That's what they want us to think! They're probably relishing in the fact that they're more popular than us, and they plot new ways to show off during practice. Selfish bastards." Ka felt as if that was her new catchphrase now.

Seiji giggled, "Saa, that could be possible."

Hana sighed once again, "Just… let's go get changed. And remember Rai, make sure you tell Miharu your score." Hana then walked off, Ka, Nami and Seiji following behind.

Rai sighed as she watched her four senpai walk off, chatting (or rather arguing) over what the male regulars did in their free time. She turned and made her way to Miharu, who was still at the table and cleaning up her things.

She watched as Miharu adjusted her shoulder bag and wrote something down in a notebook, her glasses reflecting light and hiding her eyes as usual.

 _Yashiko Miharu,_ Rai thought as she finally stopped in front of the table, announcing her score to her senpai. The tall girl merely nodded before writing it down on the board. _Just what kind of person are you?_

* * *

 **Well, here it is~ I really love Kaidoh, so therefore, I really love Nami. I want to add more of her but I just can't find anywhere to do so =n=**

 **Also, if any of you have requests, feel free to speak your mind. I hit writers' block very easily.**

 **\- Kyuni**


	9. Half Of The One Brow He Had

**Hi-hi! There's talk of cup sizes in this chapter~ Though I edited a large chunk of it out, mainly to make viewers less disturbed. Also, it just seemed really pointless, but maybe I'll add it back in later, when the time is right.**

 **Also, the last day of the ranking matches~ It's mentioned that the next day is Saturday, so currently, it's Friday in the story. Which means Rai transferred to Seigaku on a Wednesday. The whole reason I'm adding the whole _Day 1/2/3_ thing is to remind myself what day it is in the story.**

 **Now, onwards to the story! Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Tennis Days**

 **Start?**

 **Y/** N

 _ **Day 3**_

"A-ano…"

"Hm?"

Rai turned and saw a girl standing there, fiddling with her fingers as she avoided eye contact. She wondered who she was, but then she noticed her long hair that was held in twin braids.

 _The girl from before,_ She briefly remembered bumping into her on her first day here; this was the girl who gave her the directions to the tennis courts.

It was currently the next day, the morning before the second day of the ranking matches, and Rai just walked into homeroom. She was about to take a seat when a girl came up to her, stuttering and mumbling.

Rai sat down before continuing, "Do you need something?" She asked bluntly, not realizing how rude she sounded.

The girl jumped and opened her mouth, about to say something, but was cut off by a loud voice.

"Hey!" The two girls turned and saw another girl, her light brown hair also held in twin-tails, but shorter and not braided. The girl placed her hands on Rai's desk, looking at her determinedly with a grin.

 _Oh jeez,_ Rai felt as if she really shouldn't be talking to this girl.

"You're the new student, right? The so called Ryoma Double?"

"Ryoma Double?" Rai meant to only repeat this in her thoughts, but she was so shocked that it slipped past her mouth.

"Yeah! People are saying that you're just like Ryoma-sama," _What? Seriously? Ryoma-sama?_ "everything from looks, tennis skills, and even personality! What's your name?"

Rai quickly debated in her mind if she should tell this (crazy) girl her name, and finally decided it wouldn't matter either way, "Etsuko Ryoko, but call me Rai."

"Wow, even your names are similar…" The girl muttered before grinning once again, "I'm Osakada Tomoka! Number One fan of Echizen Ryoma!"

Rai nodded slowly, trying her best to at least _pretend_ to look interested. She then glanced at the other girl, who was still looking at her shoes nervously.

Tomoka, noticing her gaze, grinned even wider (Rai felt as if she would go blind if she looked at the smile any longer), "And this is Ryuzaki Sakuno, another fan of Ryoma!"

"Ah," Rai nodded once again, but then blinked. "Ryuzaki? Isn't that the coach's name?" She asked.

"A-ah, yes. She's my obaasan."

So the old lady was this girl's grandmother?

Rai glanced at Sakuno's hair color.

Seems legit.

"You're the tennis coach's granddaughter?" Rai didn't really know what to say, so she ended up shrugging, "Cool." Yes, it was totally lame, but at least it was something.

"So," Tomoka pulled up a chair in front of her desk and sat down, chin in her hands and looking as if she was talking about a very important matter that had someone's life on the line, "What is your relation to Ryoma-sama?"

Rai blinked, raising an eyebrow. "I've never talked to him." She paused, "I don't think he's even seen me…" She then remembered seeing him at the sushi place on her first day here with the regulars, but that doesn't count, does it? Besides, Ryoma probably doesn't remember her, and therefore, Tomoka doesn't really need to know.

"Well then, we'll introduce you to him!"

"Nani?" Rai furrowed both of her brows, surprised yet again. She thought Tomoka was the usual jealous fangirl type that believes every other female who even so much as thought about their idol should die a horrible death. Instead, she was insisting that she actually _meet_ and _talk_ to Ryoma. From what she's heard, Ryoma is a rather anti-social and cocky first year who believes he absolutely dominates in tennis, and thinks that everyone doesn't even deserve to kiss the gum that touches his shoes.

But then again, she heard this from Rin and Ka, so there is a possible chance that they were exaggerating.

"Yeah! Oh, there he is now!" Tomoka pointed towards the classroom door, where, sure enough, Ryoma walked in, along with three other first year boys.

…Was that a unibrow?

Now, Rai remembered getting a few glimpses of Ryoma at some points, like when she saw him for the first time on the tennis courts and wondering why someone as young as him was a regular, but now was the actual first time she got a good look at him.

He had short hair, which was the exact same color as her own, and due to being inside a building, he didn't have his usual cap, and so his narrow hazel eyes were clearly visible. They currently shined with boredom and indifference as the unibrow first year chatted excitedly.

Rai was suddenly reminded of Seiji's flashback story that explained when she first met Rin, Miharu and Yuki. She remembered the part where she first saw Fuji, and how she said that he looked a lot like her.

She now knows what she meant by that.

Ryoma's eyes traveled across the room, and stopped at Rai, Sakuno and Tomoka. Tomoka squealed, Sakuno blushed harder and looked away, while Rai just sat there like an idiot, not really knowing what was currently going on. She just stared back blankly, no doubt wearing a similar expression to Ryoma's, but on the inside, she was pretty confused.

Ryoma then walked to his seat, the three other boys still following.

"Come on!" Tomoka quickly grabbed both Sakuno and Rai and pulled them along, Rai nearly falling over due to having been only sitting moments before.

She led them over to the four boys, grinning maniacally. Rai was sure she needed to be sent to an insane asylum.

Tomoka roughly shoved aside unibrow boy, ignoring his spluttering, and stopped in front of Ryoma's desk. The boy only looked up, looking tired (or was that just how he always looked? Rai wasn't sure).

"Ryoma-sama! Good morning!"

"Hn."

…Well then…

"Meet our new student, Etsuko Ryoko!" Tomoka lifted Rai's arm, as if she was presenting her as the winner of a wrestling match or something.

"I told you, Rai is fine…" Rai muttered, sweat-dropping. Tomoka ignored her.

"Have you heard the rumors? Ryoko is supposed to be really good at tennis, having already beaten a regular on the girls' team!" Tomoka continued to cheer, still using Rai's full name.

"We have a girls' tennis team?" Unibrow boy muttered, and now even Rai was starting to get annoyed with the lack of fame her team held.

She furrowed her brows, releasing her arm from Tomoka's grasp and instead crossing it with the other one before she turned to Unibrow boy.

"Yes, we do. Made up of regulars and everything. You actually attend this school, don't you? I mean, yeah, I'm new here, but it's not that hard to believe that there's a GIRLS' team if there's a BOYS' team." She realized she was rambling, which is something she did when agitated. She moved over to Sakuno, who was carrying a tennis bag earlier and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Just look at Sakuno, she plays tennis, I figured it'd be obvious that there's a girls's team, it's not like boys are any better than girls, we could probably beat the boys' team anyways. ." What the hell? Why did she say that? She wasn't entirely sure just how good the girls' were, and she wasn't one to go around mocking other people (unless, of course, they started it). Maybe it was because this unibrow guy gave her an annoying vibe, or maybe because she was fed up with the fact that no one seems to think that girls can play tennis just as well as guys can.

She was pretty sure it was both.

"What? No way! No one can beat the guys' team!" Unibrow shouted, angry at Rai's comment. The two other boys now seemed curious, Tomoka looked excited at the current event, Sakuno looked worried and even Ryoma looked at her strangely.

Great… now everyone was gonna hate her, just because of her stupid big mouth.

Rai sweat-dropped; she figured there was no going back now.

"Then I guess you haven't been facing real opponents, have you? And besides, what bragging rights do you have? You're not even a regular." Oh god, why does everything she say have to make her sound like a total bitch?

"Neither are you!"

"Really now? Even though I was allowed in the ranking matches and already defeated a regular?"

"Echizen was in the ranking matches too, and he beat _two_ regulars. He can easily beat you, right Echizen?" Unibrow turned towards Ryoma, who opened his mouth, but was cut off by Rai, who placed her fist on his desk, interrupting him.

"No one is saying that _I'm_ better than Echizen, I'm just saying that the girls' team deserves just as much attention as the boys' team." The hell was she saying? She personally doesn't care who gets more attention, she just wanted to play tennis damn it!

"For doing what? Prancing around in skirts?"

"For kicking ass at tennis!"

"Oh yeah, now I can definitely see the difference between Ryoma-sama and Ryoko." She heard Tomoka mutter to Sakuno from the sidelines.

"If you think the girls' team is so good, then why don't you play against the guys?" Unibrow raised half of the one brow he had, causing Rai to hold in a giggle at how weird it looked. She had to look away for a second to regain herself.

"Fine then, don't act surprised when we win." Before Unibrow could retort, the teacher walked in, sending everyone to their seats.

As Rai sat back down in her own seat, thinking about what she just did, she grabbed her text book, and proceeded to bang her head against it. Repeatedly.

The only one who noticed was Sakuno, who was sitting just behind her.

 ***.~.~.~.~.~.***

"Today's matches will start off with Mori vs. Ryuuken in Court A, Tenshi vs. Akazawa in Court B, Yamada vs. Endou in Court C, and Shuo vs. Yurin in Court D. First years, help pick up any stray balls. Dismissed." Yuki announced loudly, reading from her clipboard with the girls' team lined up in front of her. The boys' tennis team was standing on the sidelines, this time with the freshman trio and Tomoka, Sakuno already being on the girls' tennis team.

Unibrow, Rai noticed nervously, was currently talking to the regulars with gusto, as if announcing something very important. Most of the regulars first glanced at Echizen, who was lazily drinking a grape Ponta, and then at Rai, who quickly looked away.

She sighed, knowing that once she told the girls about their match against the guys, they would certainly flip (their shit) and more than likely disqualify her from the ranking tournament.

"Saa, Rai-chan? Something wrong?" Seiji appeared next to her, crouching down a little to become face to face. Her eyes were closed as usual, and she wore a light frown on her face, either curious or worried. Rai was pretty sure it was the former, since she couldn't really imagine Seiji being worried.

"I…" She paused, "I have to tell you all something." She sighed as she realized she instantly gained the attention of the others, save for Tami who was off doing her match.

"Ji? Does Chibi have a secret? A crush maybe?" Rin grinned, also crouching down excitedly. Seiji smiled also, leaning in closer, while Ka and Miharu stood by, also wanting to listen. Hana stopped in her tracks, probably thinking something was wrong and that Rai was hurt, while Yuki stood there, looking blank faced and statue-like as usual. Nami seemed to be trying to look as if she didn't care.

All in all, she was the center of the spotlight.

She fidgeted, something that the girls noticed immediately, so they got even more curious.

"Um… I… kind of did something I shouldn't have…"

…

"Holy shit…" Seiji muttered, and Hana was quick to reprimand her on her language. She was ignored however, as Seiji leaned in even _closer_ , grin even wider than before and basically looking like a maniac. "What is it?"

Rai could have sworn she saw her eyes open a little, too.

Ka knelt down also, eyes wide, and suddenly, Rai felt as if she was a baby with the way everyone was crouching down next to her.

"I… kind of proposed-"

"Marriage!?" Seiji and Rin immediately blurted out.

"What? No!"

"Oh sorry, go on." Seiji waved her hand quickly.

"I made plans of having the girls' regulars play a match against the boys' regulars." She closed her eyes and winced, preparing for the words that would forever hold her doom.

…

"Pfft, is that it?"

 _Pfft, is that it?_ There it is, the last words she'll ever hear. Good-bye tennis, no more swinging rackets, no more hitting tennis balls, no more scoring points and watching with immense glee the crestfallen look on your opponent's fac-

What?

"Pardon?"

Seiji tilted her head, frowning once again as she furrowed her brows and leaned back so that she was now sitting normally., "That's all you were nervous about? There's no need to be nervous. We'll definitely crush them… painfully… emotionally… physically…horrendously… gleefully…"

"We get it." Yuki cut in with a deadpan tone. She then turned to Rai, placing a hand on her shoulder (albeit a bit awkwardly), "It's not a big deal. In fact, it'd be a good idea to schedule a few training matches against them. It won't be too hard."

"No, that's not what was bothering me." Rai spoke up, "It's just, I thought…"

"You thought what?" Rin repeated as she trailed off. All of the regulars stared at her, tilting their heads to the side and looking freakishly in sync. Rai decided it was best that they didn't know about her little conversation earlier with Unibrow (the new given nickname to that kid), as long as she can still participate on the team, she's happy.

She sighed, "Never mind…"

"Well ok then, we can schedule the training matches next week, since we're still busy with the ranking matches. Today's the last day, and so by Monday, we should have our new set of regulars. Understand?" Yuki turned to the rest of the team, captain mode back on (though it never really was off in the first place) as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Hai!" The regulars replied, Seiji even going as far as saluting.

 ***.~.~.~.~.~.***

Finally, _finally,_ she can play her match! Rai sighed, stretching her arms as she held her racquet in her left hand.

"Etsuko!" Ka ran up to her, grinning. She placed an arm around her shoulders, "A word of advice when facing nee-chan; don't let her get to you. She always has a way to get into her opponent's mind and mess them up. Sometimes, she can be even scarier than Seiji-senpai, and that's saying something."

"And what exactly is that saying, Momo-chan?" Ka jumped about 10 feet in the air when Seiji appeared behind her, smiling.

"Nothing!" Ka waved her hand, laughing nervously, and then paused, "and please stop calling me that…"

"Anyways, I wish you luck on your match, Rai-chan." Seiji patted her head, going back to calling her Rai-chan instead of Etsuko like she was earlier. "I _really_ want you to join the regulars."

Rai and Ka shivered when they saw Seiji's eyes open, staring at Rai with a predatory look.

She only giggled, closing her eyes again.

"Etsuko!" Yuki called from across the courts.

"Gotta go." She mumbled, walking away from her senpai. Unfortunately, they decided to follow her.

"Again, don't let nee-chan get to you!" Ka whispered quickly as Rai neared the court.

"Uh-huh." She muttered sarcastically.

"And when you plan on doing something, quickly change it… and then change it again! She can predict things like that."

"Right, ok."

"And-"

"Bye Ka-senpai." Rai called, waving her racquet in the air as she stepped onto the courts.

"Ah, good luck!"

"Aren't you giving her _too much_ advice? Don't you want your sister to stay as a regular?" Seiji questioned as the two girls stood by to watch the match.

"Of course, but _someone_ needs to beat her. Just to prove to her that data tennis isn't always the way to go. Besides, if Etsuko wins, nee-chan can just beat Hana-senpai."

"Yes but, that would mean our vice-captain wouldn't be a regular anymore."

"…Ah! Oh no! Hana can't get kicked off the team. She's probably the only person who could fit the role of the vice-captain. Well, I guess there's you, but-" Ka glanced at Seiji, pausing.

Seiji tilted her head, smiling.

"A-ah… anyways… nee-chan! Ganbatte!" Ka called to the courts, and after a few seconds, she added, "Ganbatte, Etsuko!"

 ***.~.~.~.~.~.***

Rai rolled her eyes as Ka shouted out encouragement for both her and Miharu, who was standing on the other side of the court, blank faced and eyes not visible as usual due to the glasses.

She was freakishly reminded of Ootori Kyoya.

"Ok, Miharu-senpai…" She muttered to herself as she bounced the tennis ball, "Let's get this over with."

She threw the ball in the air and hit it across the court quickly. It hit the ground, but before it came back up, it span for a bit. Suddenly, once it stopped, it was heading towards Miharu's face.

Miharu, however, quickly moved aside and hit the ball gracefully, as if she knew where the ball was going.

"Chances that you would start with a Twist Serve: 93%."

Rai blinked in shock, too surprised to notice the ball go right past her.

"Love-15." The referee was Kawamura, but Rai paid no attention to that. She soon regained herself and fixed a steely gaze on Miharu, who remained unaffected.

 _She really can see all my moves…_ Rai thought to herself. _This'll be tough…_

 ***.~.~.~.~.~.***

Indeed, the match was tough. Miharu seemed to see every single one of Rai's moves. She had no idea how her senpai was able to gather this much information on her tennis within only a few days, but she didn't dare dwell on it too much.

Rai didn't like it; the feeling of having someone know what you were going to do. She wasn't used to it, since everyone she's played against was always shocked when she managed to defeat them. She felt herself become aggravated whenever Miharu would easily return her shots as if she could do so in her sleep and then proceed to say out loud that she knew that she was going to do that, so she took deep breaths whenever she could. It wasn't really like her to blow up on the court; that was more of Seiji's thing, wasn't it?

Rai thought back to when Ka was giving her advice. She briefly remembered her saying that when she thought about doing something, that she should change her mind, and then change it again.

She decided not to do that, since it required too much thinking.

So it ended up being a long drawn out match, definitely longer than when she played with Hana and Seiji. Rai was finally left with the decision to completely change her playing style; instead of her usual speed and power in each shot, she constantly changed them, making sure not to give any hints on what she was about to do next.

At first, Miharu was able to continue returning the shots, but soon the fast changes were too much for her, and Rai was eventually able to even up the score just by becoming unpredictable.

The game was eventually led to a tie-breaker, with Rai needing just one more point.

"The more I see her play, the more she looks like a mirror image of Ryoma." Oishi commented from the sidelines.

"Looks like you have a bit of competition, Echizen." Momo elbowed the first year, who only grunted. He was staring at the match intently; he wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was a bit curious to see if Rai would win or not.

"Oh, that's my girl." Seiji giggled, placing her cheeks into her hands once again. "She's so adorable." She then paused as she glanced up at Rai again. "…I wonder what cup size she is…"

"Why would you want to know that!?" Just about everyone that was around her (meaning mainly both the male and female regulars, including the unimportant non-regulars) questioned, utterly freaked out. Seiji only smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

"She's probably an A cup…" Seiji muttered to herself, and soon everyone learned to tune her out, not wanting to know what was going through the perverted female's mind.

Finally the game ended, with a surprising score of 31-29.

As Kawamura called out the score, ending the game, Rai heaved a huge sigh and promptly fell to her knees, exhausted. Her body wasn't trained to last that long in a match…

"Chibi!"

"Etsuko!"

"Rai-chan!"

The first year flinched as she was tackled by two people, falling to the ground in the process. There was a loud thud, and no later than 2 seconds, Rai's left arm suffered from the harsh impact of the tennis court.

"You won! You're now a regular!" Both Ka and Rin were squealing their heads off, squeezing Rai to death as they all lay on the ground.

She heard a chuckle sound from above her, and she managed to wiggle her head around to see Seiji standing over them, grinning with a hand covering half of her mouth.

Once Ka and Rin got off of her, and Rai was able to stand up and breathe, Seiji knelt down and gave her another hug.

 _Damn it, why does she have to kneel down, she's not even that much taller than me!_ Rai thought as she was squeezed harshly yet again.

…Wait… why _was_ Seiji squeezing her so hard?

"…I…can't breathe…again…" Rai was surprised she was able to survive so far. She couldn't really count how many times she was nearly strangled to death by hugs within the past few days.

Seiji pulled back, grin still on her face (Rai figured that the grin would rarely be gone) and a light blush on her face.

…Blush?

"Just as I thought!" Seiji declared, standing up once again.

"You seriously knew that she was gonna become a regular?" Momo questioned, the rest of the boy regulars right behind him. All of the female regulars were there too, wanting to praise Rai also.

"What? Oh, well yes, but I was talking about something else."

"…What?" Ka was a bit scared of the answer.

"She _is_ an A cup!"

…

"Nani!?" Rai's face immediately turned red as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, staring at Seiji incredulously.

"Whoa, congratulations, Etsuko. You just got your first ever Seiji-grope." Ka patted her shoulder solemnly. "I remember mine… it was very uncomfortable…"

"S-Seiji, you don't just say that kind of information out loud!" Hana squeaked, her face also red.

"Especially in front of these guys!" Ka waved her arm wildly towards the guy regulars, most of which were blushing.

Seiji seemed to ignore them, "We're only one year apart and her chest is so much smaller than mine." She examined Rai closely.

"W-wait… Seiji-senpai is 13?" Rai slowly lowered her arms, blush disappearing.

"I skipped a grade." Seiji shrugged again.

"Oi!" Everyone quieted down as Yuki's voice sounded above everyone else's. They all turned to her, just to see her all glaring at them with her arms crossed. Everyone shivered.

Except for Seiji (and Tezuka), that is.

"Ah, Yuki-chan. Hello."

Yuki pinched the bridge of her nose, "Seiji, why must you always cause a disturbance?"

Seiji titled her head, seeming to be thinking about something, before she answered, "In the force?"

Yuki twitched, "Stop making Star Wars references." She then pushed past Seiji (of course, she didn't LITERALLY push her, she's not stupid), making her way towards Rai. She patted her head, "Congratulations."

Rai nodded, not saying anything.

Yuki turned to everyone else, "What are you all standing around for? The Ranking Matches aren't over yet. Go!" Everyone immediately jolted to action, even the guys who had nothing to do other than serve as umpires.

Yuki turned back to Rai, placing her hands on her hips, "You're regulars uniform should be ready by Saturday, make sure to talk to Miharu about where to get it from. Again," Rai could have sworn Yuki gave her a small smile just then, "Congratulations on becoming a regular."

The captain then walked away towards Seiji, who seemed to be causing more chaos elsewhere, though this time Fuji was involved.

Rai blinked.

 _Yeah,_ She sighed, _this is a_ really _weird team… but I guess I can fit in._

"Hey." Rai jumped as a voice called from behind her, and she quickly turned her head to see Miharu standing there. Her face was set straight, but Rai could notice her heavy breathing due to exhaustion.

"…Ah… hey." She echoed.

Miharu stuck out her hand, "Good match." Rai hesitantly shook it.

"Thanks. Um…" She glanced to the side, not wanting to look Miharu directly in the eyes (or glasses, for that matter) "Sorry about… beating you and everything."

"It's alright." Rai nearly took a step back as Miharu's expression suddenly changed from blank-faced to grinning maniac. "I have more data now, thanks to you."

"Oh, uh… you're welcome?" Rai really had no idea what to say at the moment.

"Now, the only problem that remains is Hana." Miharu adjusted her glasses as she turned to stare at said 3rd year, who was chatting with an over-excited Rin.

"Huh?"

"When it comes down to matches that leave a huge result, Hana tends to go over the top."

"…Over the top?" Rai was getting a bit tired of how she seemed to be repeated things a lot lately.

Miharu nodded, "Considering that our match depends on who fills in the last regulars spot, she's gonna give it her all. It's a rather scary sight to see."

"R-really?"

"Mhmm."

"Well… I'll just… go… get a drink then…" Rai slowly started to walk away before suddenly changing into a sprint, heading towards the soda machine as fast as she could.

Miharu stared after her, a faint smile on her face. "My my, our little first year is definitely something."

* * *

 **Haaaaahaa, yup, awkward ending for awkward and flustered Rai. Yahoo~ I plan on drawing these girls, after I get around to making an art tumblr blog.**

 **We're almost to chapter ten! Wow that was faster than I thought. I only uploaded the first chapter to this story yesterday. I already have a bunch chapters for this written on my computer, so I'm just going over them, editing them, and then uploading them here. The real challenge starts when I pick up where I left off. I think all of the girls went out to get ice cream or something.**

 **\- Kyuni**


	10. That Poor Hanky

**Hi-hi! Alright, this is where the story gets really stupid and crack-filled. I remember being sleep deprived when I wrote this. I think I'm funny and I'm really not, so please bare with my stupid ass.**

 **With a tiny bit of a regret, I present to you, chapter 10~ Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Tennis Days**

 **Start?**

 **Y/** N

 _ **End of Day 3, Beginning of Day 4**_

Rai sighed as she plopped down on a nearby bench, a cold orange Ponta in her hand as the other was draped across the back of said bench.

Today was a rather tiring day; having to go up against the third best regular of the tennis team in a long drawn out match. Rai felt as if she could just take a 20 hour nap before she could even attempt to stand.

"Oi." Rai jolted before slumping once again. She was getting a bit annoyed by how everyone was just sneaking up on her lately.

She turned and saw Ryoma, his usual cap covering his eyes.

"…Hey." She said flatly, wondering why he was even talking to her when he didn't even _know_ her.

Ryoma shuffled over to the vending machine, quietly purchasing a grape Ponta. Rai sat there, watching. She was starting to wonder if Ryoma actually needed something or if he was just being polite by acknowledging her.

…She really didn't see Ryoma as the polite type…

"Congratulations." Ryoma finally muttered as he opened his soda with a soft 'click'.

"Thank you." Rai felt as if she was going to be getting this a lot.

"Are you free anytime this weekend?"

Rai choked on her soda.

 _W-what? Is he… what? What the hell!?f_

"Ah… yeah, I'm free." She replied hesitantly, wondering where this conversation was going.

"Let's have a match then."

Rai almost sighed in relief. If Ryoma was seriously about to ask her out on a date, she would have to deny and then things would be weird and Rai likes to avoid those kind of situations if she can. She really couldn't imagine going on a date with Ryoma. It'd just be a crap-load of awkward. She wasn't even sure if Ryoma was the kind of person to actually ask someone on a date because… well, it's RYOMA.

"S-sure…" She was actually looking forward to that, since she heard that Ryoma was supposed to be some amazing rookie.

"Ok then. Ja, A-cup."

"Ja."

…

"WAIT, WHAT!?" Rai abruptly stood up, crushing her soda can in her hand as she glared after Ryoma. The boy kept walking, lazily waving his hand in her direction and not bothering to look at her.

 _The nerve of that boy…_ Rai continued to crush the can brutally.

She threw the can in a nearby trash bin, gathering up her stuff and walking back over to the courts. She no longer felt tired, just pissed and aggravated.

"Are you okay, Etsuko?" Tami casted her a worried glance as she saw Rai walk by, growling and making fists with her hands.

"I will destroy Echizen…" Tami, along with Hana who was next to her, blinked as their new first year regular muttered profanities and threats.

Hana smiled a little, "She's probably just excited now that she's a regular." She then turned, holding her fist in the air with a maniacal grin, a sudden bright fire seeming to appear in the background. "More importantly, I have to focus on my next match with Miharu-san! I'll definitely crush her! That regular's spot is MINE!"

Tami sweat-dropped, taking a step back, "Ah… ok…"

 ***.~.~.~.~.~.***

"HAHAHAHA, I WIN!"

"D-damn it, Hana…" Miharu panted, placing her hands on her knees as the final point went to the usual calm and motherly 3rd year.

"Hana's at it again, isn't she?" Seiji smiled from the side-lines.

"Yeah, she certainly goes all out when it comes to matches like these." Ka nodded, crossing her arms. She then sighed, "I guess this means nee-chan isn't a regular anymore…"

"HAHAHAHAHA! SUCK IT, MIHARU!" Hana grinned as she pointed at Miharu, who only stood back up and stuck out her hand for a shake.

"Good game."

Hana's mood immediately changed as she took Miharu's hand.

"Ah, yes, good game. Thank you. Sorry about taking your spot." Hana smiled softly, seeming to return back to normal in an instant.

"It's a bit scary, the way she can change so suddenly and not even realize what she did. It's almost like Kawamura if you think about it." Ka said.

"Yeah, except it occurs less often." Seiji nodded.

"Ji, Hana-chan can certainly be scary when she wants to be…" Rin pouted as she watched both Hana and Miharu walk off the courts.

"I bet this is a bit of a surprise to you, huh, Etsuko?" Ka smirked over at the first year, but faltered when she saw that Rai wasn't even paying attention. Instead, she was crossing her arms, glaring over at a certain 1st year capped boy and had a mysterious black aura surrounding her.

"Stupid, little… I'll definitely get him for that… I'm not an A-cup…"

"…Um." Was the only thing Ka could say. "Anyone know what's up with Etsuko?" She muttered to the others.

"I don't know, she's been like that ever since Hana-chan's and Miharu's match started…" Rin whispered back.

Suddenly, Rai threw her fist in the air, her dark aura intensifying, "I'M GONNA KILL ECHIZEN!"

"W-what did Echizen do to get her so angry?" Ka stuttered as her and the other regulars stared in horror, taking a few steps back.

No one was able to answer.

 ***.~.~.~.~.~.***

 _Beep… beep… beep… bee-SMASH!_

Rai groaned as she removed her hand from her alarm clock (no, it wasn't BROKEN), intending to bury herself back in her covers. It was a Saturday morning and she intended to spend it sleeping.

Of course, nothing seems to go her way.

She nearly screamed in frustration when her phone started ringing. She rolled over and picked it up, wanting to throw it at the wall, but then remembered that her mother would make her pay for her own phone instead of buying her a new one.

So, with great reluctance, she flipped it open and held it to her ear.

"What?" She nearly growled into the phone, her voice sounding scratchy due to just waking up.

"Oh, someone sounds a bit angry. I was just calling to tell you that Rin and I are coming over to pick you up. Be ready in 20 minutes." The caller, Seiji by the sound of it, quickly hung up, not bothering to wait for a reply.

Rai's eye twitched as she stared at her phone.

Pick her up for what, exactly? And how the hell did Seiji-senpai even get her number? She didn't want to know the answer, but she had a feeling that Miharu-senpai was involved…

She jolted as she realized that she only had 20 minutes to take a shower, get dressed, and get something to eat. She quickly jumped from her bed, taking a few seconds to hiss at the sudden cold, before searching for some clean clothes and jumping in the shower.

10 minutes later, Rai stepped out of the bathroom, hair groomed and dressed in new clothes. She rushed downstairs, spotting her mom watching TV yet again.

"Oh hey, you're up." Nanako sounded surprised, and Rai couldn't blame her, considering that she would usually still be sleeping by now.

"Some friends are coming over to take me somewhere." She replied nonchalantly as she grabbed a poptart.

"…You're… going out with some friends?" Her mother repeated, slowly sitting up and staring at her daughter incredulously, her brown hair in disarray from lying down for so long.

Rai couldn't help but be reminded of herself when she looked at her mom. People always said that she was a spitting image of her when it came to eyes, skin, style and voice. The only difference had to be the hair color and personality, which was a whole different story.

"Yeah, why so shocked?"

"…I thought I'd never see the day…" Nanako muttered to herself. Rai's eyebrow twitched.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Here, let me take a picture!" Nanako immediately stood up and grabbed a camera from out of nowhere, snapping pictures quickly.

"W-what?"

"Uwaa! You're growing up so quickly! It seemed like yesterday when you last asked for help when tying your shoelaces." Her mother gushed.

"That was 7 years ago!"

Before Rai could throttle her mom, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Rai's older brother, Amatsuki, called from somewhere in the house.

"No!" Rai immediately rushed to the front door, just in time to see her brother open the door.

"Ah, hello. Is Rai-chan home?" She heard Seiji's voice, but she couldn't see her due to her brother blocking the way.

"Now, what would two pretty girls such as yourselves want with my imouto?" Amatsuki leaned against the doorframe, smirking down at the two girls. He too looked a bit like Rai and Nanako, his short black hair resembling Rai more and being held in a pony-tail. The only difference was the eye color, which was a dark blue, like their father. He was known to be a lady-killer at the high school, and Rai couldn't keep track of all of the girls he always brought home. Of course, Nanako always managed to scare away said girls, so she's pretty sure that Amatsuki was still a virgin.

Rai pushed her way past her brother, glaring, but before she could tell him to butt out, Seiji spoke up.

"We're taking her out on a date, as her girlfriends."

…

"Nani!?" Seiji ignored Rin and Rai's cry and instead kept smiling at Amatsuki.

"…Oh. I didn't know you were on _that_ side of the fence, Rai." He grinned down at his sister, "And with two girls? I didn't think you were into the threesomes…"

"No, I-"

"Well, let's go Rai chan! Yuki-chan is waiting for us too, you know!" Seiji grabbed the smaller girl, bringing her to her chest and turned to walk off, Rin quickly following.

"What? A foursome!?" Amatsuki exclaimed, shocked as his sister was dragged off by the two girls.

Once the three were out of sight, Rai turned to glare at her senpai.

"What was that!? Why were you spreading lies?"

"It was more fun that way. Don't worry, we're not _really_ going on a date." Rai sighed, but Seiji continued, "That's for another time."

"Hah!?"

"Yuki isn't really here either, I just said that for fun. What we're really doing is getting your regular jersey."

Rin appeared on Rai's other side, grinning, "Yeah! Miharu already ordered your outfit for you, so it should be ready by now." She told her.

"…I'm not even gonna ask how she got my size…"

"Yes, it's best not to."

The three girls made their way to the sports shop, where, apparently, Rai's outfit was being made. The walk there was mainly made up of much (sexual) harassment from Seiji and many (innocent) glomps from Rin. Rai wondered why it was her of all people that had to go through with this; she was about 99% positive that other 12 year old girls didn't have to face this.

"We're here!" Rin called out cheerfully, throwing her arms in the air as they stood in front of the sports shop.

"Let's go, I can't wait to see little Rai-chan in her new jersey and skirt." Seiji smiled, grabbing ahold of Rai's wrist and dragging her in the store. Rai now knew better than to try and fight, since it would only result in more groping.

The three girls entered the shop, a soft 'ding' resounding above them that signaled someone entering the door.

"Come on, the lady at the front desk should have your outf-" Seiji immediately stopped in her tracks as she spotted something, or rather, someone, or rather (again), someone _s_.

Rai, who was behind her and still getting dragged, almost bumped into her senpai, but managed to stop herself in time (who knew what would happen if someone were to bump into Seiji; it would either end with creepy smiles or scary glares, depending on who you were).

"Ji, Sei-chan? What's wrong?" Rin also noticed her friend stop. Seiji was silent, her smile gone as she was staring ahead. Rin and Rai followed her gaze, confused, though they once understood when they saw it.

Over at the front desk was none other than Fuji Shuusuke, accompanied by his younger brother, Fuji Yuuta.

"…Seiji?" Rin was still confused about the whole Seiji and Fuji rivalry thing, so she really had no idea what the brunette was thinking at the moment.

Rai was just plain confused and had no idea about the rivalry between the two tensais at all.

Seiji suddenly grinned, shocking the two girls that were with her (ok, well maybe not; they were used to her weird smiles).

"Shuusuke-kun, Yuuta-kun!" Rai and Rin really were shocked this time when they notice Seiji's voice suddenly get higher. She now sounded like one of those annoying fangirls who try to get the attention of their idol or something. They were ALSO surprised to hear the girl call the name Shuusuke, but then again, that was probably to avoid confusion, considering the other Fuji was there.

Both brothers turned at the sound of their names, and once they saw Seiji smiling happily and making her way over to them, each had their own reactions.

Fuji's usual smile dropped, and he said nothing as Seiji approached them. His eyes remained closed, however, showing that he wasn't completely annoyed (yet). His brother, however, blushed deeply, stuttering out a nervous greeting.

The younger Fuji brother only caused Seiji to giggle at his cuteness, and she brought him in for a hug, (successfully?) burying his head in her chest.

"Uwaa! It's been so long since I last saw you, Yuuta-kun!" She proceeded to snuggle him.

Fuji remained blank faced.

"A-ah, Seiji-senpai… it's good to see you." Seiji released the younger boy, holding him by his shoulders.

"Saa, you've grown!"

"Seiji, it's only been about a week since you last saw him." Fuji finally interrupted, gently taking his brother back and stepping in front of him.

"Ah, Shuusuke-kun," Rai and Rin also just noticed the added honorific, "You're still looking as…" She paused, thinking of a word, "Shuusuke-ish… as ever."

Rai and Rin both sweat-dropped, _That didn't even make any sense!_

"What are you doing here?" This time, Fuji's smile was back, though it seemed forced. Seiji's smile, however, widened.

"Our new regular, a _first year_ , is getting her new uniform today. My good friend Rin and I decided to accompany her." She stressed her sentence, as if trying to prove a hidden point. "What about you?"

"Yuuta needed some more gripping tape for his racquet. He asked me to come along." Both of the tensais ignored the muttered 'You kind of followed me here…' that came from behind Fuji.

"Oh? Well, it's a big coincidence that we're here, isn't it?" Seiji clasped her hands together, tilting her head and just giving off the general cute-girl aura.

"How so?"

Seiji's body did a subtle twitch, and the only one who seemed to notice was Fuji. His smile now seemed more genuine as he realized he caught the girl off guard. Obviously, she wasn't expecting Fuji to ask that. She kind of just said that because she felt as if that was what needed to be said, not because she actually thought it _was_ a coincidence.

Even though it _was_ a coincidence because they all knew each other. But Seiji just didn't think of that at this point.

This is a bit confusing, right?

 _Great, now I have to say something…_ Seiji mentally sighed.

"It… just is." She shrugged, nearly face-palming at her lame answer. "So, Yuuta!" She looked over Fuji's shoulder, looking past it to smile at the younger Fuji brother. "How is St. Rudolph? Or more importantly, how's Yuuka?"

"Yuuka? You mean your sister?" Seiji nodded, looking excited.

"Oh, she's fine. I don't talk to her much, so…" Yuuta trailed off.

"Well you should!" Seiji suddenly pushed Fuji off to the side (non-too gently, might I add) as she placed a hand on Yuuta's shoulder. "You guys have similar names! You should be great friends!"

"That's not a reason to be friends with someone…" Yuuta sweat-dropped, "Besides, you and Aniki have similar names." He shrugged nonchalantly.

There was a long dead silence.

Rin cautiously glanced at her tensai friend, wondering how she'd react. Rai continued to stand there, in the background, and wondering what the heck was going on. Her expression was all like, '?'

No, literally, her eyes, nose, mouth and eyebrows were arranged that way.

JUST KIDDING, if they were, then it would be quite bothersome.

"What?" Both Seiji and Fuji said flatly, staring at Yuuta with equally blank looks.

"I said you have similar names. And the same initials now that I think about it." Yuuta didn't seem to realize that Seiji and Shuusuke didn't sound anything alike at all. Maybe he was thinking about the Fuji and Fujiko part, but then again, HIS name is Fuji too.

More silence.

However, it was broken (and beyond repair) when the door opened again, creating another jingle to resound throughout the small shop.

All heads turned and saw two teenaged girls walking in, both caught up in chatting with each other. One of them, the taller of the two, had soft black hair that reached her shoulders, starting off straight but then getting curlier the farther down it went. The other had light brown hair, only a little shorter than the other girl's, and was completely straight (HER HAIR, I mean, I dunno about her sexuality). Her eyes were a bright green, currently shining with enthusiasm as she chatted with her friend.

Those eyes, however, immediately turned nervous when she spotted Seiji.

"Yuuka!"

"GAH!"

And then, no later than 3 seconds, a silly chase scene commenced throughout the store. Yuuka, the brunette, ran away, ducking behind a shelf, while Seiji ran after her. The two sisters continued to run past the shelves, one screaming pleas of help while the other screamed affections and exclaims of how she missed her sister (even though she saw her about an hour ago at home).

The other girl was left there, blinking in shock as what seemed to be a cloud of dust took place of where her friend once stood.

Finally, Seiji managed to grab hold of Yuuka's sleeve and pulled her close. Just as Yuuka thought she was about to get a face full of her sister's boobs (wouldn't be the first time), she was surprised to find that Seiji span her around, making her face Fuji and Yuuta, and gripped her shoulders tightly.

She then noticed that Seiji was slowly pushing her towards the two brothers.

"Yuuka, you need to make friends with Yuuta NOW, before it's too late. You two have similar names, and therefore, are the perfect BFF's. Now GO!" Seiji exclaimed with the same amount of enthusiasm a Pokemon trainer would use as she explained her completely perfect logic, and she gave her sister a mighty shove, making her stumble a bit before Yuuka recollected herself. She found herself right in front of Yuuta himself, who was still partially in shock and staring rather blankly at her.

She sent a quick glance back at her sister, who had produced a hanky out of nowhere and was dramatically sniffling as she wiped away tears that seemed rather fake.

She looked back a Yuuta.

…

"Hey." She nodded.

"Hey." He replied.

And just like that, she turned and went to go look at some tennis rackets.

"Yuu-ka!" Seiji cried in a whiny tone, pausing in between syllables and even having the nerve to stop her foot. She also felt that it was necessary to throw her hanky to the ground, thus dirtying it and ruining said hanky's feelings.

But of course, no one cared about it.

"What?" Yuuka asked irritably, holding up a nice red racket. It was her favorite brand, and was a good price. She considered buying it, just in case her other one broke somehow.

"Gooooo!" Seiji continued to talk like a whiny child, pointing eagerly at Yuuta.

"No!"

"Why not!?"

"Because!"

"That's not an answer!"

"I don't care!"

"Ugh!"

As the two sisters continued to argue, the other 5 residents of the room staring at them silently. It wasn't until the owner of the shop threatened to kick them out if the two didn't stop arguing did Rin decide to step in.

"Ji, Seiji, quiet down! You're gonna get us kicked out. We still need to get Chibi's uniform, remember?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." Seiji paused as she tapped her chin, her voice suddenly at normal talking level again as if she _wasn't_ yelling like a 5 year old at her sister.

"Well then!" Again, more heads turned towards the raven haired girl, who crossed her arms and seemed to be pouting. "I see you haven't changed since the last time we met, Sei-."

"I hate you, go die in a fire." Seiji responded immediately and flatly, as if she didn't even think about. She responded so quickly, the other girl had to pause and blink for a bit.

Quick as lighting, the raven haired girl was crouched down in a corner, a black cloud hovering over her head.

And was that the hanky next to her?

"A-Aya-chan, come on, please stop that." Yuuka sweat-dropped as her friend went to her little emo corner. She sighed, realizing that she couldn't say anything to get her to come out, before turning to Seiji, "Nee-chan, why did you have to say such a mean thing to Aya-chan? You know she gets like this…"

"Oh? Did I say that out loud? That was supposed to stay in my head, sorry." She didn't really seem that sorry. Instead, she grinned, "But hey, now that she's not disturbing anyone, why don't you got talk to Yuuta? Because _obviously_ you have no one else to talk to."

"I could always talk to Rin-senpai." Yuuka slowly starting walking towards the red head, before Seiji spoke up once again.

"Let me rephrase that; because _obviously_ you have no one else _from your school_ to talk to."

"I don't need to talk to someone from _my_ school."

Before Seiji could reply, Fuji placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Saa, Seiji, why do you want your sister and my brother to become good friends?" His eyes were now open, revealing bright blue orbs that were narrowed into slits. His smile (as scary as it seems) still remained.

Seiji nearly shivered, disturbed by that stare (and yes, she was unaware that she sometimes gave others the exact same look).

"What? No reason."

"Hm? But can't you tell that neither of them are that interested? Please, don't force my brother into something he doesn't want to do." If possible, his stare became even scarier.

"It's not that I don't _want_ to, it's just-" Yuuta was ignored again.

"Why? It's good to make new friends! You know, you can't keep your brother all locked up for yourself. That borderlines on creepy."

"Says the girl who hides in bushes and pairs up people into random pairings without telling them." Fuji's eyes closed again, and now Seiji felt that she could finally turn and face him fully without resisting the urge to take a step back. If there was one person who could come even _close_ to intimidating her, it would have to be Fuji.

"Hey," She placed her hands on her hips, looking like she was about to come up with a wonderful comeback to stand up for herself and somehow prove Fuji wrong and shock the whole world with her amazing brilliance, "Rin does it too."

Yep, so amazing.

"Hey!" Said red head flailed in the background.

"True, but you kind of influenced her."

"Now how would you know that?"

Fuji furrowed his brows, frowning a little, and it was scary because it looked like he was pouting, something which no one can ever imagine Fuji doing, "I've known the both of you since our first year; Rin was pretty innocent back then. You, however…" He trailed off, not bothering to finish.

"Well I take great pride in my otaku-ness." Seiji placed a fist to her chest, holding her head up high as if she was a mighty warrior.

"Come on, Rai." Rin whispered to the first year as she grabbed her elbow, slowly leading her towards the front counter where an irritated lady stood (no doubt because of the loud and obnoxious teens standing in her shop), "Let's get your uniform. That way, we'll be ready to leave once Seiji comes to her senses."

"Does this always happen?" Rai asked, staring at Seiji and Fuji as they continued to argue. At least they weren't shouting like Seiji and Yuuka were earlier. Because of course tensais are much more dignified than that.

Ignoring the fact that Seiji _was_ shouting earlier…

Yuuta was also watching them, looking as if he just wanted to leave already, while Yuuka was still trying to coax 'Aya-chan' (or so she's called) out of her 'emo corner'.

The hanky was still forgotten.

"What? You mean the whole Seiji and Yuuka thing or the whole Seiji and Fuji thing?"

"…Both." Rai decided that it wouldn't hurt to know both answers. Or maybe it would… but it's too late now.

"Well, Seiji has always been attached to Yuuka. They're twins, you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah, remember when Seiji told you she skipped a grade? Yuuka's a second year, meaning she and Seiji are the same age, and therefore, are twins." Rin paused to thank the lady for the uniform before handing it to Rai and continuing her explanation. "Seiji and Fuji, however, I'm not too sure on their relationship. I heard from Miharu that they're supposed to be rivals or something, since they're both tensais. It makes sense , actually, especially since both of them are a bit… sadistic. Of course they'd want to one-up the other, in the most sadistic way possible… if it's legal, of course."

"That's kind of scary, if you think about it."

"I know, who knows what could happen. But at least they're not best friends; I'm pretty sure the world would implode or something." Both Rai and Rin shivered a bit, not really wanting to imagine the dangers of two people like Seiji and Fuji working together.

They made their way back to the arguing tensais, noticing that the argument now seemed completely off topic to what they were discussing earlier. Yuuta was now ignoring them, looking through a tennis magazine and noming on a chocolate bar that he had purchased at the front of the store, while Yuuka had finally succeeded in getting Aya-chan out of her 'emo corner'.

The two girls were now staring at the forgotten hanky, wondering where it came from. Yuuka then remembered her sister had it, but since she knows that Seiji probably didn't want it back, she left it on the ground, not bothering to think of the consequence of someone possibly slipping and breaking their neck.

Again, the hanky shed a tear.

Rai tuned back into the fight, raising an eyebrow as she heard Seiji complain about how Fuji needed to "stop scaring the shit out of people", (as she so nicely put it) ignoring the fact that she was equally as scary.

Rai's eyebrow rose even higher, producing a sound effect, as she heard the fight quickly turn to something about cacti in the span time of about 3 seconds.

"Is there any way to just stop them?" Rai turned to Rin, tugging on her sleeve like the adorable little kid she was. Rin was pretty sure that if Seiji was paying attention to her, Rai's head would be muffled by now.

"Well… I guess there is. You should know that this is my first time experiencing this too, so don't just assume that because I'm older that means I automatically know how to stop everything Seiji does."

"I'm not assuming that because you're older." Rai told her plainly.

"Oh." Rin blinked, feeling awkward.

"I'm assuming that because you're her best friend."

Rin blinked again, "Ah." She nodded. That was a complete different story. "Well in that case…" She walked up to Seiji and tapped her shoulder, making sure that she was standing about 2 feet away for safety precautions. "Seiji, we-"

Both Seiji and Fuji immediately turned to her, their eyes open just the tiniest bit and glaring at her with death stares that would no doubt cause Akutsu Jin himself to piss his pants and run away screaming like a little man-girl.

"Uh…" Rin stuttered intelligently. She nearly fainted right then and there if it weren't for Yuuka who came up next to her.

"Nee-chan, can you please stop causing a disturbance?"

"In the force?" Yuuka and everyone IN THE WORLD ignored Seiji's comment. Even you, you just don't know it.

"You're gonna get us kicked out, and this is my favorite store." Yuuka was unintentionally pouting, not aware of her cuteness that she was spreading. Her eyes were shining, but not with tears, just with… well… light, and she had both of her hands brought up to her chest.

Seiji felt herself die a little inside.

"Of course Yuuka!" She grinned, completely turning her back on Fuji and just plain ole dissing him. Fuji, however, was not offended in any way, because he would have done the same.

"And look, Seiji!" Rin finally got over herself and pulled Rai over by her elbow, placing her in front of Seiji, "We got Chibi's regular uniform now! Didn't you say you wanted to see her in it?"

Before Seiji could reply with, "Of course! Rai, put it on now! I'll even help you!" and proceed to rip of Rai's jacket in front of everyone IN THE WORLD, Yuuka broke in once again, interrupting Seiji.

Seiji was pretty sure that if this wasn't her sister that was interrupting her, she would have done some… terrible… things… to the person.

"You're a regular on the Seigaku girl's tennis team?" Yuuka questioned Rai, raising her eyebrow, but with no sound effect, at the small girl.

Rai nodded, not bothering to even say anything.

"Aren't you a first year?"

Rai nodded again.

"Is she related to that Echizen kid?" Yuuta also broke into the conversation, as if it was any of HIS business.

…Which it was. Because Fuji says so.

"No!" Rai finally spoke up, giving off a deadly aura as soon as the name 'Echizen' was spoken. "I'm in no way related to that cocky, idiotic, rude first year who thinks he's all that with his superior tennis skills and stupid hat that covers his eyes and stupid "Mada mada dane" saying!" Rai ignored the fact that she herself has said that saying at least twice.

"Echizen isn't _that_ bad." Fuji shrugged, seeming to calm down from his earlier fight along with Seiji.

If possible, Rai's aura intensified. Everyone took a step back, scared. Well, except for Seiji and Fuji, who watched, partly amused.

"Echizen is-" Rai broke herself off, seeming to just remember something as her aura vanished as quick as the clouds move.

Ok, never mind, that's actually really slow.

Let's just say it went away _really_ fast. Almost as if it was never there in the first place.

 _Today is Saturday, isn't it? Meaning it's the weekend. Wasn't Echizen supposed to play a match against me during the weekend?_ Rai grinned, and at that moment, she looked so much like Seiji it was scary. Of course, she didn't look like Fuji, since she isn't a guy.

 _I can finally kick his ass and get revenge for the whole 'A-cup' comment!_ She then rubbed her hands together like an evil villain, and everyone else proceeded to take ANOTHER step back, now standing at a total of TWO steps away from the first year.

Well, except for Seiji and Fuji, who took ONE step back.

Even though Seiji was proud that Rai seemed to be plotting something evil, she was still a bit cautious.

And Fuji… well, he's Fuji. No one questions anything he does. Because he's just awesome like that.

"WELP!" Rin clapped her hands, unknowingly killing a fly that dropped to the ground in a bloody heap. Of course, no one noticed, and the only ones who did was the fly's family, who started crying over the fact that they wouldn't have anyone to bring them dinner that night, "Let's get going, shall we? I'm sure Rai's parents wouldn't like her staying out too long!"

Even though they've only been gone for like, 40 minutes.

She gave a nod, for no apparent reason and therefore looking a bit stupid, before cautiously grabbing both Rai and Seiji and leading them out the door.

"Bye Yuuka! Bye Yuuta! Fuji and other person, go die in a volcano please!" Seiji waved cheerfully as Rin tugged her out quickly, not wanting to have Seiji start _another_ fight.

Everyone else stared after them, Yuuta a bit flustered that Seiji actually _waved_ to him (LYK, OMG, SHE TOTZ LOKED AT MEH!), Yuuka sighing in relief, Fuji going into Creepy-Mode, and 'Aya-chan' (No one even knows her real name yet), going back to her 'emo corner' at the fact that Seiji seemed to not remember her.

Other than that, everyone seemed quite fine.

Well except for the hanky.

* * *

 **Oh dear, I need help. What is wrong with me? I'm pretty sure the following chapters are equally stupid.**

 **But, to be honest, I don't care how good or bad they are, I just like writing this story because it makes me laugh. Even if I get so much hate for this, I'll probably keep writing~ ouo**

 **\- Kyuni**


	11. Shut Up, Bob

**Hi-hi! Again, not much to say for this chapter~ I'm really showing a lot of love for Seiji and Rai. I should probably move onto another character soon. Like Nami~ Yeah, she'll be next.**

 **So, get ready to hate this chapter~ Or love it, I dunno, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Tennis Days**

 **Start?  
**

 **Y/** N

 _ **Same Day**_

Rai had finally calmed down by the time they three girls were a good distance away from the shop. In fact, she was so calm, that she finally had enough sense to finally try on her new jacket. IMAGINE THAT!

She would have tried on the skirt too, but that would require having to take off her shorts, and she couldn't really do that in the middle of the street, now could she? Much to Seiji's disappointment.

So, the three girls frolicked down the side-walk. Well, Rin frolicked, the other two were much more dignified. Ok, Seiji _wanted_ to frolick, but she was just a bit too lazy to do so. So in reality, Rai was the only sane one.

Rai, even though she had calmed down, was still planning on ways to defeat Echizen in a tennis match. She's never seen him play before, so she really had no good tactics or advantages. Instead, as a disadvantage, Echizen has seen at least one match of hers, so he basically knew her playing style.

Ah, but wasn't everyone saying that they played similarly?

God, that was difficult. It would be like playing against herself. But she supposed that would be a good training idea. If she couldn't defeat herself, then there is _no way_ that she'd ever defeat her family.

She _really_ wanted Amatsuki to stop pointing out that he was better than her in tennis at almost any chance given.

"Oh look, tennis courts!" Rin stopped in her frolicking as she spotted the familiar green area. She pointed towards them, as if Seiji and Rai were directionally challenged, and they needed to know EXACTLY where they were.

"Oh? Isn't that Momo and Echizen?" Seiji tilted her head, also pointing towards the tennis courts, as if it was just Rai that was now directionally challenged.

"Where!?" Rai immediately jumped to action, springing up at the word 'Echizen'. One would think she had a crush on the boy with the way she stood at attention once he was mentioned.

Of course, that person would also be severely injured if they ever happened to point this out to Rai.

"Over there. Next to Momo. Where I'm pointing." Seiji said, as if it couldn't be any more obvious.

Rai continued to look, "What? Where!?"

Rin raised an eyebrow, again, no sound effect, "Over there. On the tennis courts. …Where I'm pointing."

Maybe Rai _was_ directionally challenged.

"Aha! Found you!" Rai grinned as she made her way over to the courts, looking proud as if she found the courts _all on her own_.

"Ji, better follow her so she doesn't get herself hurt." Rin pouted, eager to just get back home already. Seiji, too, wanted to get back home, so she could see her sister.

Even though she saw her less than 20 minutes ago, and she probably wasn't even home either.

"Echizen!" Rai shouted, stomping her way over to the first year and leaving small Rai-sized foot prints on the tennis courts. It's a good thing too, since Seiji and Rin could now follow her easily. Even though they could clearly see her in front of them.

"Oh look, it's your girlfriend, Echizen!" Momo cried cheerfully. He was currently in a match with Ryoma, and even though he was losing, he still seemed happy enough to make jokes.

Either that or he was secretly jealous at Ryoma's superior tennis skills and was just getting revenge.

"Momo-senpai, don't make me sell you to a peach factory." The comment made the second year stumble and miss the ball, causing others to laugh at him.

Momo bowed his head in shame, embarrassed to have strangers laughing at him.

Seiji, of course, was laughing too, because the whole thing was just so HILARIOUS. Rin, however, kept a good eye on both Chibi and Ochibi.

Was there a difference between the two names? What difference can the letter 'O' make?

"Hn." Ryoma grunted, and Rai wasn't sure if it was a questioning 'hn' or an acknowledgment 'hn'. Ryoma could be about as stone-faced as Tezuka and Yuki. Though Yuki, apparently, is supposed to be really weird and hyper. Honestly, though, Rai is starting to believe that such a Yuki is a myth.

"It's the weekend. Remember what you told me yesterday?" She placed her hands on her hips, glaring at the boy.

"Yeah, but I'm a bit busy now."

"With what?" She didn't seem to realize that Ryoma was standing on a tennis court. With a tennis racket. And with an opponent standing on the other side. Who was still angsting might I add.

"Momo-senpai and I are currently having a match to see who's going to pay for lunch." Ryoma pointed out, as if it was obvious and that EVERYONE should know the reason to their current match.

"Well drop it! Have a match with me. If I win, you pay for both of you and Momo-senpai _and_ buy me a Ponta. If you win, then I'll pay for both of you." She paused, " _And_ I'll buy myself a Ponta."

"So either way she gets a Ponta out of this?" Rin whispered to Seiji, confused. Said girl only shrugged, still a bit amused that Momo was being completely ignored.

Momo had now resorted to swinging his racket around wildly, calling out to Echizen to "TAKE THE DAMN BET AND BEAT HER ALREADY! I'M STARVING!". This earned him disappointed stares from elderly people who happened to be walking by.

Because really, we all know that wild teenagers swinging around tennis rackets always gets on elderly people's nerves.

Ryoma stared at Rai, thinking. Obviously, he didn't want to pay for his own food, nor for Momo's. Because it's so obvious that the senpai just _has_ to pay for the kouhai. It's the law.

So, after about 5 minutes of thinking, which just included Rai standing there getting even more impatient, he finally decided to open his mouth and accept the deal.

But of course, _something_ just had to interrupt him. That something being a tennis ball heading towards his head. His quick reflexes kicked in ("Not as quick as mine!" Eiji, who wasn't even there, felt the need to point out, thus breaking the fourth wall, even though it's kind of already been done) as he raised his racket and deflected the ball, hitting it in a random direction and most likely hitting some poor pedestrian in the head.

He turned to glare at the person who hit the ball, wondering why the hell they dared to interrupt the great Prince of Tennis, when, yet again, he was interrupted. This time, by a voice.

"Hey! You kids are hogging the courts! Let the adults have a turn!" Of course, here comes the cliché high schooler with his lackeys claiming that kids had no right to stand on a tennis court.

"Oi!" Rai cried, also tired of having her tennis match delayed. Her patience must have snapped, for she marched up to the high schooler, her aura now flaming wildly and probably making the area much warmer than it should be. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I don't care who you are, but I was in the middle of something! Can't you hold your petty needs until later? No one gives a damn about you anyways, you pathetic low-lives!"

"Whoa." Rin raised both of her eyebrows, and yes, it produced a sound effect, and Seiji continued snickering.

Rai was now standing right in front of the boy, giving her best death glare and was _this close_ to stepping on his feet like a little child.

The high schooler, who we are not naming due to unfathomable reasons, returned the glare, not liking the fact that there was a middle schooler, a _girl_ no less, shouting at him and acting as if she was better than him. And then there was the fact that the girl's 'brother' was over there playing against another middle schooler and showing off his tennis skills that would most likely pwn him. Of course, he didn't know that these two kids were in fact _not_ related and actually held a deep (one-sided) rivalry.

Oh, the silly mind of a high schooler.

"You little brat…" The un-named high schooler growled, raising his racket high and having the obvious intention of hitting Rai in the head.

Rai, not really having anything to defend herself (cuz, you know, she wouldn't bring her racket out to get her uniform), raised the small white skirt that she had been holding all this time in order to protect herself. If anyone bothered to notice that she was holding it, then they were sure that she would probably seem less intimidating, but, alas, they didn't.

Right as the high schooler swung the racquet towards Rai's head, _another_ tennis ball zoomed by, this one faster than the other and obviously holding much more power. It hit the racket dead on, and even though the high schooler was swinging the racket with all his strength, it was knocked out of his hands as the ball hit it.

Why do tennis balls have a weird fetish for interrupting the best parts?

Anyways, the racket clattered to the ground, breaking the silence that had erupted around the courts. The high schooler turned, shocked and a bit angry, towards the direction from where the ball came. Before he could shout curse words, however, _yet another damn tennis ball_ zoomed by and harshly hit the high schooler in the head, nearly knocking him off his feet.

He caught himself at the last second and remained standing. He brought a hand to his forehead, rubbing the oncoming bruise. He tried to look at the owner of the tennis ball again, this time hoping a tennis ball would not come and hit him, and was shocked, along with everyone else, to see a small (yet still taller than the short tempered girl) middle schooler.

It was Seiji, of course, standing in a position that suggested she just finished serving a ball. Her eyes were now open, revealing the bright green and was glaring at the high schooler. She lowered the racket (which she 'borrowed' from Momo), and slowly made her way over to Rai and the high schooler.

Ok, I'm getting tired of typing high schooler. His name shall now be Bob, and no, he's not from America. He's pure Japanese.

As everyone stared at Seiji's bright blue aura that seemed to rival Rai's, they ALL felt the need to piss there pants. And when I say everyone, I mean _everyone_ , including Ryoma and the elderly couples.

Ok, maybe not Ryoma, because he's the Prince of Tennis, and that's just how he is.

"Please," Seiji was now standing between Rai and Bob, her deadly gaze still set on the taller of the two and not wavering, "don't touch Rai."

Bob, dealing with a moment of incredible stupidity, opened his mouth, ignoring the warnings from his lackeys, "Oh yeah? And who are you to tell me what to do?"

Everyone, even those who didn't know Seiji, knew that was probably the most idiotic thing to do at the moment.

Seiji didn't reply, instead she stomped on Bob's foot. Doing this caused Bob to kneel down and nurse his foot, bringing himself eye-to-eye with Seiji. Taking this as an advantage, Seiji grabbed his tie from his school uniform and yanked him forward, glaring at him directly. It was quite a scary sight.

"Now listen to me," She started in a quiet voice, but everyone could still somehow hear her, "if you so much as _look_ at Rai-chan the wrong way, I'll personally make sure that your whole family will not be home tonight, and instead be suffering in an abandoned light house with their tongues cut off, no matter who they are. It could be your dog, your 3 year old brother, or your 92 year old grandmother, _they will suffer_."

Rin nearly fainted, shocked at Seiji's _very descriptive_ threat. Then again, it wasn't the first she saw this happen, so she really shouldn't be as shocked as she was.

Rai however, took a step back, going back to stand next to Ryoma, who looked a tad bit annoyed. Momo was still standing on the other side of the court, racket-less but thankful that he wasn't close to the scene.

Seiji's eyes closed, a smile going back to her face. It was so sudden, that Bob let out a whimper, "So you'll leave now, ne?"

In a flash, once Seiji let go of Bob, he and his lackeys were halfway off the courts, not needing to be told twice.

There was silence as everyone stared after the high schoolers. They then switched their gaze to Seiji, who was staring after the high-schoolers herself, making sure that they weren't gonna come back.

Finally, after about a full minute, she quickly turned around, a grin back on her face as she made her way to Rai.

"Rai-chan!"

"Oh no."

And thus, Rai got another face full of Seiji-booby.

And so, once the whole dramatic scene was over with, all the pedestrians went back to their business, the only ones still paying attention being Momo, Rin and Ryoma.

Rin, who was standing on the side-lines of the courts, slowly made her way over.

"Seiji… you really got to stop threatening people like that. It's not even normal threats! Why do they all have to be so violent and descriptive?" Rin threw her arms in the air. She knew that she was sounding like Hana, but she couldn't care less.

"He was about to hit our precious daughter!" Seiji called out, still hugging the young girl. She wasn't glomping of course, that was Eiji and Rin's thing.

"When did I become your daughter?" Rai questioned, but everyone ignored her.

Momo quickly made his way over to the other side, jumping over the net and going to stand next to Ryoma. He leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"So… who's going to pay for our food?"

* * *

 **Woohoo, scary and violent Seiji. Who saw that coming?**

 **Probably everyone.**

 **I'm almost to the point where I left off. I think there's about one more chapter and then I have to actually start _writing_. ouo**

 **\- Kyuni**


	12. Enter Yuki Kajiura!

**Hi-hi! I know I said I'd be focusing the story more on Nami, but here I am, naming this chapter after Yuki. I couldn't help it~**

 **But I'll be sure to include Nami more often from now on. In fact, I plan on making the chapter after the next one in her point of view.**

 **So, without further** **adieu, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Tennis Days**

 **Start?**

 **Y/** N

 _ **End of Day 4, Beginning of Day 5**_

"Wah! Thank you so much for paying for our meal, Rin-senpai!" Momo cheered, breaking apart his chopsticks and digging into his food.

Rin sweat-dropped, wondering what in the world possessed her to empty out her wallet for people she didn't even like (aside from Seiji and Rai, of course).

"Yeah… no problem." She slowly ate her own food.

"I'm still pissed." Everyone glanced at Rai, who was leaning back in her seat and had her arms crossed, pouting. Obviously, she was upset that she didn't get to kick Ryoma's ass in tennis. Ryoma himself, however, was just happy that he didn't have to pay for his food, and couldn't really care less.

Even though he was the one who planned to have a match against Rai in the first place. But that was only because he wanted to beat her and show her that he's better than her. Though he would never admit such immature wishes out loud.

"Maa, Rai-chan." Rai immediately jumped up and scooted away from Seiji, who had spoken up casually. No one could blame her; everyone was a bit jumpy around Seiji now, especially since they've seen the more violent and merciless side of her, "You do realize that we're going to be having matches against the boy regulars soon, right? After all, it was your idea."

Momo perked up, "Oh yeah, Horio told us about that!" Rai, along with Rin and Seiji (and maybe even Ryoma) had no idea who this _Horio_ guy was, but they decided not to question it. "I heard that Yuki-senpai and Tezuka-buchou were going to plan a training session between both of the regulars. Maybe that's when we're going to do practice matches."

"Oh? Practice?" Seiji questioned.

"Well yeah, it can't be _real_ matches, can it?" Rin shrugged, "It will be during _practice_ after all."

"…Does that mean we can't go all out?"

"Um, people like Hana might not. But… maybe Tami-chan…"

"Ah, right." Seiji nodded.

"Does this mean I have to wait until Monday?" Rai spoke up, still pouting and just generally looking like a puppy.

"Yes." Everyone chorused. EVERYONE. Even the random civilians in the shop.

Rin checked her watch. Her REAL watch, unlike the imaginary one that Seiji has.

"We've been gone for an hour and a half already. Out of everything that's happened, it felt much longer than that." She mumbled.

"You mean including the whole Yuuka, Fuji and Yuuta incident at the sports shop?" Rai questioned. Of course, she forgot about that fourth person that was there.

"What? You ran into Fuji-senpai and his brother?" Momo asked, talking with his mouth full and just disgusting anyone within a 2 mile radius.

Yeah, 2 miles sounds about right.

"Yes, please don't bother asking what happened. It mainly involved death stares and shouting." Rin squinted her eyes in remembrance.

"And forgotten hankies." Seiji shrugged.

"What?" Rin and Rai rose an eyebrow.

"Nothing."

And so, the 5 teens just sat there, eating their food in relative silence. They all had nothing to say, since three of them weren't on close terms with the other two, so it was just a lot of awkward for them. No one had any conversation starters either, so the silence continued to drag out until they all finished eating.

"Thank you again for the food, senpai!" Momo waved as he and Ryoma walked away, off to do their boy-ish things.

Of course, whenever Seiji (and sometimes Rin) thought of boy-ish things, her mind would usually take it as something else, and thus, she suffers from nosebleeds.

This time would be no different.

As Seiji stared after the two boys who were joyfully chatting to each other (well, maybe not Ryoma, since he's Ryoma), her thoughts wandered off to the M-rated side of town, thinking that the two would probably go find a hidden ally and get their funk on.

"Seiji… here's a tissue."

"Huh?" She turned to see Rin giving her a deadpan gaze, handing her a white cloth. Though she has no idea where she got it from. "Eh?" She then noticed that her nose was, in fact, dripping blood. "Damn."

"I thought you said you didn't like Momo and Ryoma together." Rin pointed out as the three girls turned off to head into a random direction. Hopefully that direction would lead them home. Either that, or just to another place with drama.

"Yaoi is yaoi." Seiji waved it off, pinching her nose and therefore sounding a bit silly. Of course, no one would point that out if they valued their life and sanity.

"Yaoi…?" Rai questioned, and the older two girls almost forgot she was there. They turned to see the small first year blushing, staring off into space.

There was a beat of silence.

"What!?" Seiji threw the tissue in the air, seeming to have miraculously recovered from her nosebleed in the span of about 5 seconds. "You know about yaoi?" Seiji dropped to her knees, grabbing Rai's shoulders and looking at her seriously.

Well, as serious as one could look with closed eyes.

"…Uh, well… I only just learned about it recently…" Rin joined in on the kneeling and looking serious.

Well, as serious as someone like Rin could look.

"Thoughts on it so far?" She questioned as if she was interviewing Rai. She even went as far as holding out a fake mic to her as Seiji was pretending to take down notes.

Rai could only raise an eyebrow at her senpai's weird behavior. But of course, she shouldn't be talking (or thinking, really) since she's practically as weird as them. When she wants to be, at least.

"Well… it's… alright…" She shrugged, most likely feeling very uncomfortable in this conversation.

Seiji nodded, putting away her imaginary notepad and pen before grabbing Rai's hand.

"It's official," She started, shaking her hand, "You are now a part of the S n' R yaoi fanclub. Though I guess it should be something like SRR, or RSR."

"What about RRS?" Rin questioned.

"Because that sounds stupid."

Rin rolled her eyes, "You just don't like it because the 'S' is at the end." She said, but NOT REALLY because Seiji would no doubt harm her in some sort of way if she did. So she just stuck with thinking about it.

"What does that even stand for?" Rai asked once the two girls had finally backed away and gave her some personal space.

"S stands for Seiji and R stands for Rin. Since you're name starts with an R also, we're trying to think of a way to put the letters together and make them sound _snazzy_." Seiji added jazz hands on 'snazzy'.

"Oh." Rai nodded in understanding, even though she really didn't understand.

"Well, let's all go home, shall we?" Rin glanced at her watch once again, catching the time. Rai and Seiji decided not to point out how lame it was to actually own a _real_ watch.

Seriously, so lame.

 ***.~.~.~.~.~.***

Rin yawned, going down the stairs of her house and stretching at the same time. She was still wearing her P.J's, having just woken up for the morning.

She waltzed sluggishly into the kitchen, even though it probably isn't possible to waltz sluggishly. But anyways, she reached into a cabinet to get a bowl, and then above the fridge to grab a box of cereal.

As she was pouring the cereal, her phone, which she kept in her P.J's pocket because she's one of THOSE teens, started to ring. She sighed, wondering who exactly would be calling her in the morning, and pulled it out, flipping it open and bringing it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rin."

She sighed again, of course it was Seiji, "Hey, Sei-chan, what are you doing calling me at…" She glanced at the stove's clock, "9:24?"

"I was just wondering… what day is it?"

Rin paused, a bit shocked. Fujiko Seiji, the so called genius-of-the-school-yet-not-as-genius-as-Fuji-Syuusuke-but-of-course-if-you-ever-say-that-to-her-face-then-she-would-personally-make-sure-you-never-live-a-successful-life, was asking what DAY it was?

"…Sunday."

"You know what we should bring back?" Seiji questioned, as if she HADN'T previously asked a ridiculous question.

"What?" Rin turned to get the milk out of the fridge.

"Girls Day Out."

Rin once again paused, the fridge door mid-way open, "Oh yeah… we haven't done that since we were, like, second years."

"Yeah, I'm not even sure if Ka and Nami remember it."

"Well, it only happened a year ago, I don't see why they wouldn't." Rin continued in her cereal-making ritual, finally grabbing the milk and pouring some in her bowl.

"But still, we should do it today. With all the girls."

"And what brought this on so suddenly?"

"I was going through some old photos on my phone. I saw one of me, you and Hana. Then I remembered we took that when we were all over at the arcade."

Rin laughed a little, remember last year's trip to the arcade. It certainly was a strange one, but she did have a lot of fun.

"Yeah, we should. I'll call Hana-chan, Ka and Nami, you can get the others."

"Even Rai?"

"Yeah! She'd be fun to have around!"

"Ok, tell them to meet up at my place around noon, we'll discuss everything there."

"K, bye!"

 ***.~.~.~.~.~.***

"I'M HERE~!" Rin practically sang as she threw the door to Seiji's house open, already back in her happy-go-lucky mood for the day. Once she had her usual dose of soda in the morning, she was back on track. If she doesn't have her soda, she's usually a slug for the rest of the day, sort of like adults with their coffee, you know?

Yeah, now you know why she's so hyper all day.

"Rin, you can't just throw people's doors open like that!" Hana chastised as she followed right behind her, having arrived with Rin.

"Ji~, Hana-chan it's ok! It's not the first time I've been to Seiji's house!" Rin replied, as if that solved anything.

"What!?" Hana was absolutely mortified at the idea of Rin casually knocking holes into other people's homes on a daily basis.

"Ah, you're here! The others are in the living room!" Seiji appeared in sight, waving them over.

"Ji~, Rai-chan, you're here!" Rin jumped on Rai, who was sitting on the couch next to Ka. "We're gonna have so much fun, this is your first GDO, right?"

"Ack!" Was Rai's only reply, since her oxygen was now leaving her.

"Rin!" Hana called as she tugged on her friend's arm, trying to get her off of the short-tempered first year.

Once she finally succeeded, she pulled the red-head over to another couch, making her sit down and then sitting down next to her to keep her there.

Seiji giggled, having seen the whole display, "Now we're just waiting for one more person."

Rin did a quick headcount, trying to figure out who was missing. Once she realized who it was, her eyes widened.

"Yuki isn't here yet?" She turned to Seiji again.

"Nope. And you know, it's just gonna be us, so you'll know how she's gonna act now." Seiji smiled.

"But, Rai-chan is here. How do you know she'll act like _that_ once she gets here?" Rin questioned, sending a cautious glance towards the short girl. Rai only raised an eyebrow in return.

"What are you guys talking about?" She asked once she realized the other girls seemed to act as if this was normal.

"We told you, right?" Ka asked her, also raising an eyebrow. "Yuki-buchou acts differently when it's just us together. At school or anywhere else in public, she acts sort of like Tezuka."

"I don't know Tezuka all that well." Rai retorted bluntly.

Ka sweat-dropped, "Right… well… imagine a rock."

Rai did so.

"Now imagine it with Tezuka's face."

Rai did so.

Then she widened her eyes before nodded with a small 'o' shape for her mouth.

"Oh, I get it now."

"Or rather, imagine Tezuka, but with a rock for a face." Seiji stated, and most of the other girls laughed.

"Or just a tree with glasses." Rin said through her giggles, causing the others to laugh harder. They would have laughed longer and probably for another 2 hours or so, but then the doorbell rang.

"Ah," Hana, one of the girls who wasn't laughing THAT hard but was still giggling, looked towards the front entrance, "that must be Yuki. You see Rin, SHE knows how to be polite."

"Yeah, but she's probably still in Tezuka-mode because she's outside. I bet the moment she steps in the house, she'll be her other self."

Rai, still confused about the whole, 'Yuki's other self' thing, could only watch curiously as Seiji got up to answer the door. There was a moment of silence where Seiji took her time to get there, then a moment where the sound of the door unlocking was heard, and THEN the door was heard finally opening.

To Rai, it sounding like the door only opened half-way before it was suddenly slammed into the wall once again, as if the person on the other side thought that it was opening too slow.

"CHA! SEIJI-KUN, HEY THERE!"

…

"Seiji-kun?" Was the only thing Rai could muster at the moment as Seiji and 'Yuki' chatted at the front door.

"Hello Yuki, come on, everyone else is here already."

"Eh? Really? Am I late? Damn it, stupid onii-chan keeping me up with his stupid questions!"

Seiji giggled again, "Come on, Rai's even here. I'm sure she'd like to meet you."

"Meet me? Stop acting as if I'm a completely different person. I'm still Yuki, ya know!"

"Sure you are." The two girls then appeared in the living (and by that, I mean they appeared by the ENTRANCE, they didn't just APPEAR in the middle of the room, that's just silly and physically impossible!), and sure enough, standing next to Seiji, was Kajiura Yuki, the captain of the girl's tennis team.

"Y-yuki-buchou?" Rai stuttered, noticing Yuki's now wide eyes that shone with what looked like excitement and eagerness. Definitely something you wouldn't see in Tezuka's eyes.

Yuki seemed to take a moment to look at Rai, looking as if she was sizing her up. Finally, after a moment of that, Yuki grinned once again, and Rai almost flinched.

"Hey there Rai, I guess this is surprising to you, but yes, I'm Yuki. I just… get shy in public, so I tend to hide my emotions, I guess." Yuki looked almost embarrassed as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Remember the story I told you?" Seiji leaned her head on her hand, grinning over at Rai.

Rai paused to think, "That shitty-ass story?" She asked nonchalantly, ignoring the shocked looks that came from EVERYONE except for Seiji.

"Language!" Hana spazzed, but was ignored.

"Yeah, that one." Seiji seemed ok with the fact that Rai thought her story was shitty-assed. "As you know, Yuki wasn't ALWAYS like this, she openly expressed herself when we were first years."

"Wait a minute, Yuki, are you fine with us telling Rai all of this?" Hana interrupted, sending a worried look over to her captain.

Yuki blinked, looking as if she was surprised to have all of the attention on her suddenly, "What? Oh, sure, I don't really care. It's not that big of a deal anyways. I already trust Rai, I think that much is obvious."

"Yeah, you let her become a regular and you're already acting like you're normal self around her, I think it's pretty obvious." Ka nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, you've already heard from the flashback that not many people wanted to be friends with Yuki, because of her out-going personality and sometimes loud behavior." Seiji continued, only to be interrupted AGAIN by Rin.

"I still don't really see what's so wrong with that." She huffed, and everyone else knew she was only saying that because she acted the same way.

"Even though Miharu, Rin and I became friends with her, Miharu ALREADY being friends with her, along with Ka since they're sisters, Yuki still had troubles with making friends. Our first year was perfectly fine, but during our second year, also Ka and Nami's first year, girls started to bully her, saying that she needs to learn to be 'normal' or 'quiet'. Of course, I handled the girls," No one wanted to question Seiji on that, since they all knew that she probably wouldn't give them much details on how she 'handled' the girls anyways, "but it still hurt Yuki. Soon, she kind of convinced herself that she needed to change the way she was, and since Tezuka was known as the most popular guy in school, she unconsciously picked up his personality."

"What? No I didn't!" Yuki defended, but no one gave her a response. Instead, they continued to listen to Seiji.

"The rest of us, since we were already friends with Nami, Hana and Tami-chan at the time, tried to convince her that she was fine and that she had us, but she didn't want to be bullied anymore. She also said that she didn't want to burden me and Miharu, since we were the ones that handled the bullies mostly."

Again, no one questioned that statement.

"We came to an agreement that Yuki will act like herself as long as it's just her closest friends around. You should be lucky; she considers you a close friend." Seiji sent the first year a smile.

"Oh." Was all Rai could say, once again.

"Now that THAT'S over with, can we go now?" Yuki sent Seiji a look that a child would give to its mother when it really wanted something.

Yes, a child is an IT. HA!

"Sure, just as soon as we figure out WHERE we're going." Seiji replied nonchalantly.

"We haven't chosen a place yet!?" Yuki flailed her arms around, almost hitting it against the table, but narrowly missed.

"…Ice cream parlor!" Rin shouted after a moment of silence. The others looked at each other for a moment before shrugging.

"Sure, why not?" Ka shrugged.

"Ice cream~!" Yuki smiled before jumping off the couch. "Let's go, captain's orders!" And with that, she rushed out of the room, heading towards the front door.

"Oh yeah, another thing, she tends to take advantage of her captain role." Ka mumbled to Rai.

"Why?"

"She's always wanted to be the captain since her first year," Rin butted into the conversation, as if she BELONGED THERE, "now that she is, she's just enjoying it."

Rai was now starting to see that Yuki was in no way similar to Tezuka at all, and was actually more like a brown haired, taller, megane version of Rin. It was almost like Yuki had some sort of personality disorder.

She found that interesting. So maybe that was why she followed after everyone else instead of going back home.

* * *

 **My mother and I would use to have Girls' Day Out on Sundays, so that was the inspiration for this. In fact, I should convince her to do again~ We'd basically got out for breakfast and chat and secretly make fun of other strangers as we watched them. Then we'd go shopping or walk around the mall.**

 **Anyways, I've only written half of the next chapter before mysteriously stopping, so I'll have to finish that. Updates won't be super speedy anymore ono**

 **But hey, it's worth it~**

 **\- Kyuni**


End file.
